


Shadowed Pain

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, Molly would come back to him. She always did. | written in collaboration with snowfursong on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me.

Anthea watched as her baby cousin, Molly again took Sherlock's destruction of another one of her relationships. This was beginning to piss Anthea off, Molly was her only remaining family member left, and Sherlock obviously had no plan to act on his feelings, so it was time to see if Molly would like to date another man--one Khan Noonien Singh, who Anthea knew (if they hit it off) would never hurt Molly and take good care of her.

Their attraction was magnetic. Molly began to grow more confident in public, despite her submissiveness to Khan in private. Sherlock recognized this change in her and set out to find out why. It was only then that he learned about Khan and ordered Mycroft to dig up anything he could find on the mysterious man. It was only then did Sherlock realize his true feelings for the little pathologist.

Khan knew what Sherlock was doing, searching his records trying to find a way to get Molly back. But Sherlock had his chance, and thanks to Anthea, Khan now had the one and only women who would be his queen.

But Sherlock was not one to back down from a challenge and continued his search, despite Molly’s subtle warnings to back down and that she is quite happy with Khan. 

Sherlock’s anger at Khan came to head when, while with John, Mary, and Mycroft (they were looking for presents for Mummy the only thing the Holmes Brother did together, the group heard Molly's soft laugh; turning they saw molly and her new beau. Eyes burning with anger, Sherlock stalked towards them ignoring everyone's entreaties to stop. Khan saw Sherlock coming, and push Molly protectively behind him.

Molly pushed past Khan and met Sherlock half way. Her voice and glare get Sherlock to focus. She insists she is quite happy with Khan. It was only at that moment did Sherlock, despite Molly’s claims of happiness confess his feelings to her. 

Khan snarled, stalking up to Sherlock his voice as silky as a pouncing leopard, "You had your chance, Detective. She's MY Queen Now." Molly grimaced; looking between her boys, wondering what the hell was going to happen as Mycroft, John and Mary joined the party.

Sherlock felt John grab his arm in an attempt to pull him back but Sherlock wrenched his arm out of his friend’s grasp. “I’m fine, John!” he snapped, his eyes never leaving the cold, penetrating glare of Khan Noonien Singh. The man, if Sherlock could even call him that, was a walking contradiction. He couldn’t get an accurate deduction out of him. Sherlock’s eyes fell upon Molly as she stood between them. “I think that’s for her to decide don’t you? After all, Molly’s track record with relationships isn’t the best out there but she is still her own person and capable of making her own decisions. So, Molly,” Sherlock added, directing his attention finally fully to the pathologist. 

"I…" she stammered, stepping out from between them. She looked at the two. For years she had put up with Sherlock’s abuses, his rude comments about her, but he had never truly hurt her. Nor had Khan, but she didn’t know him, not entirely anyway. How could she choose between them? "Khan, if you truly care for me and want me to be your Queen you will let me do this," she directed, stepping up toward Sherlock. The smug look on the detective’s face had her rolling her eyes. "Sherlock, if you have feelings for me like you say you do, then prove it to me."

Khan snorted, and replied, “Of course, Molly; I will abide by any of your decisions. If you choose to be with someone else and they make you happy I have no problem not standing in the way of your happiness." because, Khan thought idly, kissing Molly's hand, if you truly love someone then letting them be truly happy is what you want for them; even if it ends up breaking your heart. "How do you wish to do this, my love?"

Molly felt her resolve slipping as he called her ‘my love.’ Whenever he did so, she felt herself drawn right back to Khan. “I need to know if he really means what he said or if he’s just lying again,” she replied, as she turned to face Sherlock.

Sherlock reached out, his hand wrapping lightly around her wrist as he felt for her pulse. A true indication of one’s emotions no matter what the facial expressions were saying. He sighed as he heard her say to prove it. Prove it? Prove it how? It had taken him all he had just to admit his feelings for her and now she wanted proof. Sherlock licked his lips before his eyes fell upon hers. He had once said they looked too small, but of course he had been wrong. Her lips, painted red with lipstick, had distracted him so much it had been disconcerting. So when she had removed it, he had once more been distracted. 

Reaching forward with his free hand, he cupped the side of her face gently. He ignored the glares from her latest soon-to-be ex as he moved in and kissed her.   
Khan raised an eyebrow, watching as Molly stiffened under Sherlock's lips, shaking his head in slight irritation, he waited patiently as Molly slowly kissed back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anthea walking towards them, eyeing the group of people that surrounded her cousin, and ignoring Mycroft sharp intake at her beautiful and unusual attire, she cleared her throat. "Molls, I wondered where you and Khan got too, we're going to be late," she spoke ignoring Sherlock's glare.

Molly gasped as Sherlock kissed her. She had dreamed of that moment for years but now, in front of their friends and Khan, it didn’t feel right. But that didn’t mean she didn’t resist responding. She kissed him back, his arms circling her waist. 

It ended too soon or perhaps soon enough as Anthea stepped in. She pulled back from Sherlock and made to step away, only to have him hold to her waist tighter. She looked up at the detective with a sad smile. 

“I do believe you, Sherlock, but I’m sorry.” She pulled out of his grasp and walked the short distance back to Khan. 

"Anthea? What are you doing here, if I may ask, and how do you know Molly?" John quickly cut in, seeing the pain and anger in Sherlock's form. Anthea turned, still ignoring a discreetly gaping Mycroft, and replied "I've known Molly since she was smaller than a pillow. She is after all, my only remaining family and baby cousin."   
Molly's ears went bright red, and she shot Anthea a half-hearted glare as Khan pulled her into a hug.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that, 'Thea."

Anthea shrugged she looked between Molly, Khan, and Sherlock. Sherlock watched them and his face fell as he realized what had taken place. “You did this, Anthea. You set them up together,” he said, gesturing to the couple. 

She gave Sherlock an apologetic smile. “I did. I got tired of your treatment of her and introduced them. They got together on their own. Besides, Sherlock, Molly is basically my baby sister, she's my family. All I want is for her to be happy, and I'm sad to say, all your deductions did was shatter her. You weren't the one she ran too, tears in her eyes, her self confidence destroyed." Anthea said, getting testy at the anger coming from Sherlock's eyes. "Molls, Khan we're going to miss Richard the third, and Joachim's starring." 

Sherlock watched as they left, snarling "Mycroft, you need to keep your goldfish busier."

Sherlock glowered after Anthea, Khan, and Molly. “Sherlock, there is nothing I can do to keep her busier than I already have her,” Mycroft said, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

He brushed his brother off. “Not good enough if she has time to do that!" he pointed toward the retreating forms.

Crossing his arms he stared at them. One way or another, Molly would come back to him. She always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

Khan watched his Molly as the trio walked away from Sherlock, Mycroft and friends. Glancing at Anthea, and know she truly was apologetic to Sherlock he asked, "Will this affect you relationship with his brother, 'Thea?" 

Anthea turned and looked at the couple, Molly's eyes were slightly red, and Khan had an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "We've only ever had a working relationship, Khan. Mycroft only love is for the kingdom." Khan glanced down at Molly as she giggled at Anthea.

\--

Sherlock glared at Mycroft, as they sat in the restaurant Mary forced them to go to. Mycroft was grinding his teeth, staring at his menu clutched in his hands. Every time John tried to start a conversation Sherlock icily ignored it or if Mycroft tried to respond, Sherlock would cut him off, ending the attempt. Mary just thought it was hilarious. "If you just took Anthea to your bed and told her your feelings, I would have Molly, Mycroft." John choked on his drink.

Mycroft’s hands clenched around the menu. “If you had done the same to your pathologist, brother dear, then you wouldn’t have had to worry about Anthea taking her away from you and giving her to someone else!”

"All right. All right, boys! That’s enough! Both of you are to blame and if you can’t get your heads out of your arses and figure out what to do then shut it!" John scolded, slamming his hand down on the table. Mary pressed her lips together to hold in her laughter. 

"HOW is THIS my FAULT, JOHN? Obviously if Mycroft had either taken what so obviously would be freely given, then Anthea would never have gotten it in her head to look for men for Molly! Before you say anything brother dear, who the hell is Joachim and how does Anthea, know him? For all you Know Mycroft you've lost YOUR CHANCE as WELL!" Sherlock snarled glaring at everyone. 

"Joachim's an actor, He's played in a few films, and he's performing in Richard III," Mary said.

John leaned forward, his hands clasped on the table in front of him. “If you hadn’t spent months stuck in your head trying to figure out what everyone else already knew, then maybe Molly would be sitting here with us right now. Yes, Mycroft lost his chance with Anthea as well but you lost yours with Molly by pushing her away and hurting her for months. So maybe you should retreat back into your mind palace there and figure out exactly where you went wrong with her,” he hissed, looking at Mary with a look that said ‘can you believe him?’

There was a snap, and all three heads turned to where Mycroft was sitting. Mycroft had clenched his hands so tight he'd snapped his menu in half; his eyes filled with inner fire, he looked at John and asked, "What do you mean I've lost my chance, Mr. Watson? I'm perfectly kind to Anthea, I make sure we eat at her favorite places; she has days off whenever and I never call her in. I bought her an island resort, as well for when she had to work on Christmas which is more then Sherlock's ever done.”  
John had never seen Mycroft lose composure before. He looked helplessly at Mary before she rest her hand on his arm. “Mycroft, it’s one thing to do all those things for her, but does she know why you’re doing it? Have you told her?” 

Mycroft and Sherlock stared at each other across the table before Sherlock pushed back. “Right, I’m going to do something about it,” he said, storming out of the restaurant and flagging down a cab. 

"You've done it now, Mr. Watson," Mycroft snapped, as he threw down a wad of pounds on the table as he stood up to follow his brother. "He's going to try and ruin the play I expect," Mycroft snarled watching as Sherlock disappeared into a cab. John and Mary followed Mycroft out, ignoring the fact that they didn't get to eat, and winced as Mycroft flung open the door to the black SUV that pulled up. "Well? Are you coming? We do need to make sure he doesn't do too much damage," Mycroft said snarkily.

\--

Sherlock pushed a wad of pounds into the cabbie’s hand, not bothering to get any change he may have had, before throwing open the door and looking around to find a way into the theatre. Sneaking in through the stage door, he slowly maneuvered his way past various security and crew members by ducking into corners and rooms. 

Finally, he managed to make his way to the edge of the stage just out of sight before finding his way to the floor. He crept along the edges, looking for Molly. It was hard to see, but there she was. He wedged into the row and sat down in the empty seat to her right. He reached out and took her hand. She gasped and turned. “Sherlock?” she hissed. 

Khan could hear the youngest Holmes brother, even before he sat down next to Molly. Khan bitterly wished Anthea had gotten a balcony, or even boxed seating. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Molly and Sherlock as their conversation grew into a heated, whispered argument. If he made Molly cry Khan would snap both his legs in half. "Well Shit," Anthea swore, and Khan turned to see what was wrong, only to see Mycroft and the Watson’s coming towards them.

"Molly, I told you once that you are the one that mattered most. I truly meant it. While you may be happy with him and if you truly want to be with him I will respect that but please, just hear me out. I have made the mistake for years of keeping you out of arms reach but I don’t want to continue making that mistake. I…I love you, Molly, and I cannot bear to lose you again. I lost you to Tom, and thank the God I don’t believe in that that ended, but I’ll be damned if I lose you again," he said quickly in a whisper. 

Molly stared at Sherlock in shock. Here was a man who all his life had hidden his emotions behind the work and yet here he was confessing his love, love, for her of all people. She sniffed and wiped her thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall.

She looked over her shoulder as she heard Anthea curse, only to see Mycroft, John, and Mary. Molly had never seen Mycroft so determined before. He murmured an apology to Khan, before taking Anthea’s hand, pulling her out of her seat and kissed her deeply. 

Khan watched, slightly horrified as the women he considered a sister, took control of the kiss, and ended up toppling both her and Mycroft to the floor where they continued to snog. "Well that's something I could've died happily not seeing," Khan muttered ignoring the kick Anthea sent his way. "Don't give me a kick 'Thea, by the looks of it, I think at least Sherlock agrees with me."

Sherlock looked like he was going to be sick. His brother, the one who claimed caring was not an advantage, locking lips and being indiscreet in public no less, was not a sight he ever wanted to see. He looked over at Khan and at least agreed with the not-man. Sherlock crumpled up a program and chucked it at Mycroft. “Oi, get a room,” he hissed. 

Molly buried her face in her hands embarrassed for all of them as people began to turn and look over. “Sherlock, can we talk about this later? I would like to enjoy my date with Khan. We will talk about this, I promise, but please, just let me have this,” she said, drawing her hand out of his. 

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but closed it with a look from John, “Yes, fine,” he said, getting up and into the aisle, pausing to kick his brother in the shin to get him up off the floor. He hesitated as he looked down at Khan. “You hurt her, you lead her on for your own personal gain, and I will ensure you never see the light of day.”

Sherlock gestured for John and Mary to lead the way out of the theatre.

Khan snorted at Sherlock's speech already knowing that he kill himself before Sherlock could get to him if he hurt Molly, and look at a dazed Anthea with amusement in his eyes "So just a working Relationship, huh?" 

This time the kick to his shin landed, "Shut up, Khan!" Molly was laughing behind one of her hands and Khan shot her a grin, and mouthed "working relationship my ass," Laughing harder Molly shook her head, smiling at Khan.

Sherlock resisted the urge to turn around and just snog the life out of Molly as she laughed at whatever it was that Khan had said. He had gone decades without caving in to carnal desires so why should now be any different? He was patient; he could wait. John’s firm grip on his arm kept him from turning back. He knew his threat to Khan was empty but it was the principle of the matter. He would let Molly live, love, and fail again. He would be there to pick up the pieces this time. 

Meanwhile, Mycroft climbed off the floor, drawing Anthea up with him while he straightened his suit. “Khan, Dr. Hooper,” he greeted stiffly, before allowing Anthea to pull him into the seat beside her to watch the play. If the lights were up, they would see a pink flush on Mycroft’s cheeks. Molly slipped her arm through Khan’s and rest her head on his shoulder as the play began. 

Khan grimaced as another impromptu snogging session commenced beside him. Glancing at Molly and seeing the slight look of amused distaste at her cousin's antics while trying to watch Joachim's play, he Mouthed "Shall we leave them to it?" nodding his head towards the door. Molly smile was answer enough, as she nodded her head yes. However just as the couple was about to reach the doors, Khan pushed Molly to the ground, as there was a loud bang, and a car outside exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, none of the characters belong to me.

Molly coughed as she raised her head, dirt and dust filled the air. She could distantly hear screaming over the ringing in her ears and felt someone pulling on her arm. She looked up and saw a familiar figure standing over her calling her name. “Sher…Sherlock?” she asked, blinking a couple times to see straight. “Oh, Khan, what happened? Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?” she asked in rapid succession. She looked back over her shoulder for Anthea and Mycroft. “Where’s Anthea?”

Probably still snogging, was the thought that crossed Khan's mind as he lifted Molly to her feet, checking her for injuries, and noticing that she had a deep, long laceration on her hand and arm. "She and Mycroft are alright," Khan replied--he could hear them. "Over here 'Thea," Khan tossed over his shoulder, as he ripped the bottom of his shirt to cover Molly's wound. He was certain it would need stitches. 

Anthea appeared, Mycroft following, "When Joachim said the play as to die for I didn't think he meant this.”

"No, I’m fine, really," she said, hissing the last word as Khan tied the bottom of his shirt over the cut on her arm. She knew she would need stitches but right now, she didn’t even care about it. She laughed weakly at Anthea’s joke before the reality of what took place set in.

"Oh god! Sherlock, John, and Mary!" she said, pushing past people as she tried to get outside. He, John and Mary had left right before the blast. Molly looked around the hazy scene on the street. People were standing around, looking at the charred remains of the car. Others were talking to police who were beginning to show up. Molly dug around in her bag looking for her mobile. With shaking fingers she pulled up Sherlock’s contact and called it. "Come on…pick up…" she muttered, eyes scanning the street. 

"Molly," the voice said in her ear and from behind her. She spun around and threw her arms around him. "Oh thank god! Where are John and Mary?" she asked face pressed against the wool of his coat. 

"You’re hurt. You need to go to the hospital. Where are Mycroft and Anthea?" he asked, purposely ignoring Khan’s presence in the whole matter as he saw them come out of the theatre and make a bee line straight for Molly and Sherlock.

"Where's John and Mary, Sherlock?" Molly said, angrily, dragging her heavily bleeding arm and hand away from him. 

"We're right here," Mary said as her head popped up over some rubble. Glancing back, she said "It's a bit loose over here Joachim! So do be careful." Molly turned to she that Mary was alright but John, who looked antsy, was being carried by a man who could have been his twin. 

"What happened to him?"

"Possible broken ankle. Nothing to be concerned with, I’ve had worse," John called out grumpily from Joachim’s arms. Seriously, it was embarrassing to be carried out of the rubble by the man who could be your doppelganger. Sherlock looped his arm around Molly’s shoulders and began directing her toward an ambulance. 

"Sherlock I’m fine. Let me go," she said stubbornly, trying to shake off his arm, but he tightened his grip.

"You are not fine. You need that cleaned and you need stitches. I’m sure Khan,” he replied, spitting out the other man’s name with the utmost distaste, “will follow you along to the hospital. In the mean time, I need to stay here and figure out what happened. Ah yes, take Doctor Hooper,” he added, passing her off to a waiting paramedic. “Just do it, Molly,” he muttered, bending down and kissing her soundly.

Molly shot Sherlock's back a dirty look, as she was loaded into the ambulance, along with John whom Joachim placed down gently beside Molly. And shooting Molly an amused look planted a kiss on a now disturbed John's cheek, which had its intended effect of making Molly laugh. "Joachim, Can you make Khan come here? He needs to be looked at as well. He took most of the blow meant for me," Molly softly asked.

Joachim nodded once John and Molly had been settled into the ambulance and were busy being looked at by the paramedics. 

"Bloody ridiculous. We’re both doctors, I’ve had worse and seen worse," John grumbled causing Molly to grin as she watched Sherlock begin crouching down to observe the blast sight. John followed her line of sight while still keeping an eye out for Khan. "He does love you, you know. In his own way."

Molly turned and looked at John. “I know he does,” she sighed, her eyes drawn from Sherlock to Khan and back again. “But I do really like Khan as well.” She cut her explanation short as Khan joined them. “Mary and I are going to come to the hospital with you. Mycroft, Anthea, and Idiot are going to stay here and try and figure out what happened,” he explained, climbing up to sit beside her for a moment before grabbing a cab. “Are you okay?” he asked, taking her hand.

"Are you?" Molly asked, "You’re the one who took most of the blast from me." She took in his filthy shirt and dusty hair. But for someone who had covered her from the blast, he looked relatively unscathed. Khan smiled, leaned forward and kissed her. "I’m fine."

Molly looked at Khan in disbelief, and shook her head. "Your back though, it has to be at the very least have bone deep bruises," Khan smiled at her, and again replied with "I'm fine, although my ego is a bit bruised as The Idiot doesn't believe me when I say it was a pair or trio of Draino Bombs, easy to make, and very effective. Now, Anthea, Mary, and I will meet you at the hospital."

Molly could not believe that Khan was not injured in some way and refused to believe it until he was looked at this hospital too. “Draino? We’re not at risk for any lung issues are we?” she asked nervously. She looped her free arm around his shoulders as she sank into the kiss he gave her. But all too soon it had to stop as the paramedics kicked him out. “I’ll see you there,” she murmured as he left, sitting back against the gurney. She stared out the back of the ambulance and didn’t miss Sherlock’s face as he looked toward them before the doors slammed shut and they began to head toward the hospital.

She truly did care for Khan, he treated her like the queen he wanted her to be for him, but why did kissing him just then fill her with guilt?

\--

Khan padded threw the hospital corridors, a faked medical prescription for pain meds for bruising along his back in his hand, to give to his Molly as he knew she would continue to worry. Glancing into the room Molly, Anthea and John Watson had been put into, he grinned at hearing Mary teasing John about Joachim's kiss-"Was it like kissing yourself, darling?" and Molly's sweet laughter as John sputtered. 

"Sherlock, Mycroft and DI Lestrade are on their way," Khan told them with a small smile

"Khan, did you…" Molly started to say only to have a piece of paper thrust into her non-injured hand. 

"Clean bill of health. Just a prescription for some pain meds just in case but really, I’m fine," he replied, sitting down on the bed beside her and taking her hand. Molly looked at him skeptically but remained quiet about it. She didn’t know how he had managed it but there was something different about Khan, something that inexplicably drew her to him. 

"Thank you, for getting me as out of the way as you could," she whispered, smiling as he bent over and kissed her again with gusto. The door to the room opened again with Sherlock in the lead. 

His gut twisting at Khan and Molly snogging, and he noted slightly wanting to join them, as well, Sherlock spoke "The saboteurs used Draino bombs which are----" 

"A Draino bomb is the most commonly used bomb to annihilate cars---," Khan interrupted. 

"--They are totally easy to make and can be kitchen improvised. They also need no timer, as you stick the bomb into the gas tank and the container is eaten away by the gasoline shortly there after." Anthea finished, glaring at the two stubborn males. Mycroft, John, Mary, Lestrade, and Molly all just sat in silence as the tension in the room grew. Molly stared at hers and Khan’s clasped hands even though she could feel Sherlock’s eyes staring at the couple. 

"So, Sherlock, any idea who did this?" John asked slowly, watching the detective as he got that look of severe concentration while looking at Khan. 

"Hmm? Oh, no, not yet. Not until I can get any fragments to the lab or for Mycroft to stop doting on his goldfish long enough to get me the CCTV footage outside the theatre," he replied, his voice raising as he directed the latter to Mycroft. "Now, everyone else but Molly and Khan out in the hall, if you please," Sherlock said, striding to the door and holding it open. 

"Git," John muttered as Mary pushed him out in a wheelchair.

Molly felt Khan stiffen, watching Sherlock with narrowed eyes as everyone left the room. Sherlock shot the door with a firm hand, and stalked over to Molly's wounded arm and gingerly touched the bandages that covered her 62 stitches. "Are you alright, Molly?" 

"I'm fine Sherlock, I'll have to go to physical therapy once it's healed enough," Molly replied eyeing her boys warily. 

"Hmmm, So Khan, Mind telling me why you're not injured? You should be Dead, from all accounts"

"Just lucky I guess," Khan shrugged, keeping a firm arm around Molly’s shoulders as he watched Sherlock. "Call it intuition." Molly could never know his secret, not until he had made her his queen and only then would he tell her the truth of what he was. But the closer Sherlock stayed the more likely it was for the so-called consulting detective to figure it out. 

Pressing a kiss to Molly’s temple, Khan stood up from the bed in one fluid movement before standing before Sherlock. “Why don’t you tell me your theory, detective? Surely you can deduce it. Or has sentiment begun to cloud your judgment?” 

"You're a soldier as is Joachim-though he acts less like one." Sherlock said, walking over to Khan, and striding around him in lazy circles. "You've been trained your entire life for some purpose, but you and your unit rebelled against it. Your unit-”

"Family, Sherlock they are my family." Khan interceded, to which Sherlock nodded. 

"-Your family divided itself to remain hidden as the people who trained-stole you are still looking. Anthea's offered you safe harbor in the Isles from them."

"Very good," Khan drawled, his eyes never leaving the detective as he walked circles. However, there were some things better left unsaid.

"It still doesn’t explain how you escaped the bombing unscathed," Molly chimed in quietly from the bed as she watched the two men. She had never noticed it before but the resemblance, now they were side by side, was uncanny. The only difference being Khan’s hair was much shorter and straighter than Sherlock’s and that Khan was more muscular while Sherlock was strong but wiry. 

Khan grimaced. “You’ve had a long day my love, why don’t you get some rest? After all, I think that’s enough to be going on with, don’t you?” he said squinting slightly as he reached forward, patting Sherlock on the cheek twice before returning to Molly’s side.

Molly watched as a light blush adorned Sherlock's cheeks from Khan's praise, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know how Khan got out from the blast with just bruises. She opened her mouth to ask again, but the pleading gaze filled with love, and sorrow at what he couldn't say, stopped her. "Yeah, I guess I should take my meds," she said instead. "What's wrong with 'Thea? I noticed her wrist is bandaged."   
Khan burst into laughter at this, "She sprained it when she fell snogging."

Sherlock cleared his throat as Khan stepped back, his eyes suddenly very interested in the pattern of the flecks in the tile. There was something different about Khan, something that didn’t seem human even by Sherlock’s standards. There was a possessiveness that struck a chord around Molly, a possessiveness he himself harbored. Shaking his head as he tried to rid his thoughts of the other man in the room, Sherlock caught Molly saying something about taking her meds.

"Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not required to stay here over night; you can go home when you wish. Although I’m sure you’ll want some pain meds perhaps," he added at the harsh look from Khan. There it was again, that stirring he couldn’t explain at the way those cold eyes glared at him. 

Sherlock grimaced at the idea of Anthea and Mycroft snogging. It was too farfetched even though he had witnessed it himself. “Right, I-I’ll leave you two to it then,” he said, coming up beside Khan to bend down to Molly. “Molly,” he murmured as he kissed her cheek before straightening, his arm brushing against Khan’s hip as he did.   
Khan felt a jolt of electricity race up from where Sherlock's arm had brushed him. He looked at Sherlock, seeing a soft and rather fetching blush coloring his cheeks and ears. Hearing Molly's soft laugh brought Khan back from his observing, and he cleared his throat, "I'll go see about your discharge papers, My queen, If Sherlock is amendable to help you gather your things," Khan said glancing at the detective, and quirking a brow.

Sherlock didn’t understand where this draw was coming from. He didn’t understand why he was casually brushing against Khan. He didn’t understand why his body, transport that it was, was giving him away as he felt his cheeks and ears burning. He gave a short nod as he stepped back to let Khan past. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the other man leave the room. Sherlock sighed.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" Molly asked, taking in the detective’s confused face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine," he replied, voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat before turning to get Molly’s belongings together.

Molly frowned as she looked between Sherlock and the door, waiting for Khan to return. “Oh, you fancy him don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

Sherlock scoffed, “don’t be ridiculous.” 

Molly made a humming noise as she eyed him cautiously. “It’s okay if you do, you know.”

"I know it’s okay. But as you have pointed out to me numerous times already, you are happy with him."

Sherlock looked up as the door opened and Khan came in holding Molly’s discharge papers.

Molly smiled at Khan, thanking him when he handed her the papers. She signed her name quickly, and ignored the twinges of pain shooting up her arm. She hated taking narcotics or any high-grade pain reliever, which is what they'd given her, as she had a very low tolerance. Hopefully her boys wouldn't ask about that and she'd just take some paracetamol or something when she got to her flat. Sliding on her shoes, she grinned at her boys and said, "I'm ready."

Sherlock stepped back, holding Molly’s coat in hand while she signed her papers. He knew she must not be feeling the best and frankly he couldn’t blame her, but his attention was on Khan. He couldn’t get the man out of his head. 

"Have the others left?" he asked, jerking his head to the hallway.

Khan turned and nodded. Sherlock felt himself relax a bit and found himself giving Molly a small smile as she said she was ready to leave. “Do you want a sling or anything?” he asked, “just to keep your arm up?”

Molly shook her head as she put her hand in Khan’s to allow herself to be slid off the bed. “No, I’m all set.” She slid her uninjured arm through Khan’s as she stood up. Sherlock watched as Khan protectively put a hand on Molly’s. “Shall we retire to your flat, my Queen?” he asked Molly.

Sherlock watched them for a moment, envious of not only Molly’s attention to Khan, but also Khan’s attention to Molly. “Fuck it,” he muttered before stepping over, grabbing the other man’s chin with his hand to turn Khan to face him, and with little hesitation, crashed his lips to Khan’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

Molly watched, eyes wide as Khan reciprocated Sherlock's kiss. While Sherlock may have started the kiss Khan quickly took control, pushing the detective against the wall, Sherlock's head in his hands. Breaking for breath, Khan reached out and snagged Molly, pulling her between his and Sherlock's body's a smirk across his face "Don't think we forgot about you our love."

Sherlock liked control; he lived for control. His entire outlook on life was about control. But with Khan, control went out the window and instinct just took over. He felt his back hit the wall, felt Khan’s hands holding his head fast, felt the deep plunging of arousal course through him from connected lips to areas unmentionable for civilized conversation. But there was nothing civilized about how he felt when Khan pulled back for breath. Sherlock felt the cold air rush in, filling the space and wanted nothing more than to take Khan back. 

But then Molly was brought into the equation. How could he have almost forgotten she was there witnessing her boyfriend snog the man who only a few hours earlier had admitted his feelings for her? Sherlock’s hands dropped to Molly’s waist once she was settled between himself and Khan, a slight squeak escaping her lips as she found herself sandwiched between her boys.

"Mind your arm, Molly," he murmured, lifting her injured arm up gently and allowing it to rest on Khan’s shoulder, out of reach and harms way. Sherlock drew Molly back, enjoying her delightful derrière pressed against his hips. Surely she could feel his arousal.

He withdrew one hand from her waist and pulled Khan down. He nipped gently at those sculpted lips before drawing back and nodding down to Molly. “Service her,” he said as he brushed Molly’s hair aside and began gentle kisses to her neck, his hand dropping back to her waist. 

Sherlock dropped his mouth to Molly's left ear, taking it into his mouth and sucking. His left hand was now gently massaging Molly's beautiful left breast. His right hand circled and dropped down to Khan's buttocks, giving the left a sharp squeeze. Sherlock was reworded with delightful moans leaving Khan's and Molly's mouths, and Molly lovely behind pushing against him. Khan lifted his head and dropped another kiss on Sherlock's lips while Molly kissed his neck leaving a mark.

Was there anything more joyous than being sandwiched between two beautiful men despite their striking similarities? Molly didn’t think so. Truth be told, she wasn’t doing much thinking at the moment either. Her mouth battled against Khan’s for dominance, their tongues tangling in each other’s mouths while she attempted to keep herself from being completely distracted by Sherlock’s mouth on her neck, each kiss increasing in pressure and length, or by his hand on her breast, massaging through the fabric of her shirt and bra. She pushed her bottom firmly against Sherlock, his groan of pleasure eliciting a jolt through her system.

Her teeth scraped gently across the skin of Khan’s neck before she sucked hard. Her lips quirked into a smile as she heard him moan into Sherlock’s mouth above her. She drew back, a cheeky grin on her face before she gingerly lifted her arm from his shoulder and turned around, facing Sherlock, and placed her arm on his shoulder. “Your turn, Mr. Holmes,” she crooned, using her free hand to grip his curls and pull him down for a kiss. She felt Khan press into her bottom, driving her forward to crush her front to Sherlock’s. 

Her back suddenly felt cold as she opened her eyes and watched Khan step back, his eyes dark as he pushed Sherlock off the wall and replaced himself behind the detective. 

Pushing Sherlock so he was sandwiched between her and Khan, Molly dropped her good arm into the waistband of Sherlock's trousers, teasing the sensitive flesh there. She let her hand drop to gingerly grip his straining erection, caressing it, bringing a moan from Sherlock's mouth, which Khan swallowed. Molly bent down, unbuttoning Sherlock's trousers and pulling his hard cock free. Sherlock inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt Molly's hot mouth on his prick.

Khan smirked as Sherlock’s head fell back against him as he watched Molly suck him off. It was a beautiful thing to watch. To see her mouth curl around Sherlock’s cock, her tongue swirling over the tip before taking him in a deep as she could without gagging. Watching his Queen service the detective made Khan’s cock harden further in his trousers. As a result to alleviate some of the pressure, he pushed his hips into Sherlock’s ass.

The detective groaned and sank slightly as his knees weakened. Khan held an arm fast around Sherlock’s waist and hoisted him back to his feet. Sherlock, at the jostling, reached behind him and palmed Khan’s erection. Smirking as Khan grabbed Sherlock’s jaw with one large hand and jerked his face around to face him, he kissed the man hard. Sherlock’s nimble fingers found the button and zipper and made quick work of them before tucking his hand around the hard flesh. 

"Christ, Molly," Sherlock moaned, drawing his mouth from Khan’s as Molly increased the pressure, his hips bucking forward.

Stroking Khan's hard cock, Sherlock moaned as Molly continued her administrations, her wonderful tongue trailing over the top of his cock. He was close, but he didn't want to come in Molly's mouth, not for their first time. Glancing at Khan, Sherlock pulled Molly up, in a fast and beautiful movement removed Molly of her trousers and knickers before settling her between him and Khan. Kissing both his lovers soundly, Sherlock nibbled at Khan 's ear while fingering Molly; Khan's left hand joining.  


Molly sighed as she felt her boys’ fingers push inside her. Whatever pain she felt in her injured arm didn’t show as she clung to Sherlock. She used her free arm to pull his head down and kissed him, while Khan massaged her breasts with the most care he could muster.

Sherlock’s nibbling at his ear was incredibly distracting and arousing, but not more so than the feeling of Sherlock’s hand on his cock. With a growl, Khan pulled his fingers from Molly, pushed Sherlock back toward the bed and dragged Molly by her uninjured hand toward the hospital bed. 

Laying Sherlock down upon the bed, Khan kissed him soundly be for lifting their Molly on top of him and letting her align her opening to his cock, while he himself reached for the small bottle of lube, always prepared are Khan like a boy scout...a bad boy scout...he kept he climbed up behind His queen and like they've done before, he slid a gloved, lubed hand around her asshole to prepare her. Kissing her shoulder, and asking if she was ready Khan lubed his straining cock.

Molly braced herself by placing her uninjured hand on Sherlock’s chest, fingers splayed as she lowered herself onto Sherlock’s prick. His head fell back, breathing heavily through his nose as she settled comfortably before leaning forward. 

Sherlock’s eyes sprang open as he heard the cap on the bottle of lube snap and watched over Molly’s shoulder. Molly hummed her appreciation as she felt Khan’s gloved finger around her asshole. She had never attempted anal before Khan but after he had shown her properly, she found an affinity for it. 

Molly looked over her shoulder and nodded, breathing evenly and deeply as he slowly pushed inside her. She had never had two men before but oh the fullness! Molly moaned against Sherlock’s chest.

"Okay, My love?" Khan asked, resting his hand now on her back. 

"God yes," she replied with a gasp as Sherlock, losing his patience, slowly thrust into her. 

Khan wrapped an arm around her before beginning to move.

Sherlock moaned, biting lightly into his-their Molly's neck, as Khan started thrusting, softly at first but picking up speed, as per Molly's moaned commands. Lifting his right hand he runs his index finger between her lips, finding her raised clit, and starts rubbing while he pounds up into her warm wet pussy, while Khan pushes her down on him--and it's rough-but the beautiful moans echoing from Khan's and Molly's mouths are lovely; Lifting his head to Khan's Sherlock kisses him soundly.

Molly gasped, as Sherlock’s nimble, musician’s fingers found her clit. She tilts her head back slightly, cheek pressed firmly to Sherlock’s chest where she can feel and hear his rapid heartbeat over the sounds of their actions. She smiled as she watched her boys battle for dominance in their kiss. 

Sherlock draws back, his hand firmly gripping the back of Khan’s neck. “You, now,” he gasps, missing a few words but the point comes across.

Stilling, Khan gently pulls out of Molly before helping Sherlock and their Molly roll over so Molly is on the bottom. Khan grabbed the lube once more and coated his fingers and Sherlock’s asshole before slowly preparing the curly haired man. Sherlock moaned as he buried his face in Molly’s neck, her uninjured hand cradling the back of his head as she watched Khan.

"Ready?" Khan asked, adding more lube to his throbbing cock and positioning himself behind Sherlock.

Peppering Sherlock's face with kisses, Molly kept an eagle eye on her Detective as her King penetrated him for the first time. "Are you alright, love? Any sharp pain?" she asked him; pressing a loving kiss on his nose as Sherlock's shocked eyes found hers. Molly realized belatedly that, it was the first time she'd told him how she felt, as Sherlock shook his head no at her question. "Do you want our King to start moving, love?" 

Clearing his throat, Sherlock answered, "Yes."

Sherlock shook as he tried to remain relaxed as he felt Khan slowly pushing into him. A low whimper tore forth from his throat as he buried his face in Molly’s neck. At his own permission for Khan to begin to move, Sherlock moaned loudly, his hands clutching the hospital bed sheets beside Molly’s head.

Molly hushed him by kissing him, swallowing his moans. With each thrust of Khan, it drove Sherlock’s hips into Molly’s. Her own arousal, her own coiling orgasm on the cusp of spilling over, was not as important to her. Taking control, she began to move her hips up to meet Sherlock’s shallow thrusts as his face screwed up against the feeling of Khan penetrating him. 

"Oh, god…" he moaned, his hips picking up speed as he pounded into Molly and pushed back against Khan. With a strangled cry, Sherlock came, spilling within Molly.  


Hearing His Queen call him her and Sherlock's King filled his heart with love, and placing a kiss upon Sherlock shoulder Khan continued to move within him, his tight channel gripping Khan's cock, bringing him closer to orgasm. When Sherlock started moving, speeding the pace of Khan's thrusts, and griping Sherlock hips with bruising force Khan began to move faster, a roar tearing from his throat as he felt Sherlock's orgasm hit, Khan's soon following.

With the final few thrusts of her boys, Molly fell over the precipice. She could distantly hear Khan’s roar as his own orgasm hit, she could feel the weight of Sherlock on top of her, her injured arm off to the side as she unconsciously continued to rub Sherlock’s back. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, to find the shocking stare of both Sherlock and Khan. 

She wrapped her arms around them and gave them both a lingering kiss. “Oh my boys,” she crooned, catching her breath again. 

"We should probably leave, fully," Sherlock said, his guarded demeanor returning in the moments after coitus. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought today would turn out the way it had. But he also didn’t want it to end. Sherlock took a deep breath before withdrawing from Molly’s embrace. He did adore her in his way; Khan was a pleasant yet unexpected surprise, though he would get to the bottom of who the man was. He got dressed before bending back over the bed and kissing Khan swiftly before giving Molly yet another lingering kiss. "Take care of that arm, my love," he said smoothly, before facing Khan again. "Take care of her."  


Right before Sherlock reached to door of Molly's room, a deep rumbling boom shook St. Bart's; screams echoed down the halls. Flinging open the door, Sherlock burst into the hallway, looking for signs of the bomb. "It came from the morgue; and we just got those bodies from the 34 Cherry Streer apartment building," He heard an Orderly say. With a sharp intake of breath, Sherlock quickly turned around looking for Molly, her face unnaturally pale from the mention of her home. 'You're the target."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

Sherlock was torn. The case that was becoming increasingly more personal, most recent events notwithstanding, but he also felt a deep desire to keep Molly hidden from view. “Right,” he said, making up his mind as he turned from the door. Digging his keys out from his pocket, he pressed them into Khan’s hand. “I’m going to figure out what’s going on. Take her to Baker Street, and keep both yourselves in there. Only John, Mrs. Hudson, and myself have keys. Don’t let anyone in you don’t recognize and if you do, question them,” he instructed, looking anxiously between the two. 

Molly opened her mouth to protest but a hand on hers from Khan made her stop. “Go,” Khan said, jerking his head toward the door. Sherlock nodded once, kissed both his lovers again before sweeping from the room. Climbing off the bed, Khan held out his hand to help Molly down and get dressed.

A dark, twisting, crazed, rage bubbled in Khan when Sherlock confirmed his suspicions about the intended target of the bombings. Someone wanted Khan's and Sherlock's Queen dead. A dark snarl twisted from his lips at that thought. Throwing his trench coat on top of Molly as well, despite her protests that she had a coat already, he gripped her shoulders, steering her to the door, ready to defend his queen at all costs, and began the trek to Baker Street. "Khan, stop!" Molly protested, jerking herself out from under his tight grip. She knew he was angry, she could feel it pulsating off him in waves, but being angry was not going to solve their problem. "I’m not going to Baker Street, I’m not going anywhere. Sherlock needs me to do my job," she continued, stopping in front of him and trying to keep him from dragging her the way down the street. 

"No. You are going to his flat. You are staying there. His orders," Khan replied, stiffly turning Molly around before slinging his arm over her shoulders and continuing to march her toward Baker Street. 

"I don’t take orders from him and I certainly don’t take them from you," she replied stubbornly crossing her arms. She mouthed her pain and bit her lip. So she wouldn’t be much help performing the autopsies of her building mates, so what? She could be helpful in other ways and she wasn’t about to sit around while her boys did all the work. She pulled out her mobile and called Sherlock. "Tell me what’s going on," she said the moment he answered.

"Molly, I’m telling you, go with Khan. Stay at my flat. You’ll be safe there. There is nothing you can do here. The morgue is destroyed and your flat is destroyed. For the sake of everyone involved, just do as I say," he pleaded. 

Molly hesitated, he never begged her to do anything, he never begged period. “Okay. Just, be careful Sherlock. I don’t want to lose you,” she murmured into the phone before hanging up. 

"Let’s go," Khan said stiffly, steering her back toward Baker Street.

\--

"Lestrade," Sherlock snapped as he reached what remained of St Bart's morgue, "What do you have?" Sherlock watched as the DI shot a look at Anderson, and nibbled his lower lip, "Do you know where Molls--Dr. Hooper is at, Sherlock?" He asked instead of answering Sherlock's question. 

"I've sent her to Baker St. She'll be safe there." Sherlock watched as Lestrade visibly breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Molls' office was the epicenter of the blast. If she'd been working today...."

Sherlock stepped over bits of metal from the autopsy tables and bits of glass and plaster toward where Molly’s office had once been. There was literally nothing left of her office, all her records and diplomas and books were gone. He just stood there, his eyes surveying the scene. How had his judgment been so clouded? He would never have left the scene of a crime when he was working a case but Molly’s health had come first and foremost and then there was Khan. Sherlock shifted his weight, wincing slightly at the pain he felt, although the pleasure he had felt before far outweighed the pain he felt now. He knew he’d be sore, who wouldn’t after years of abstinence? He couldn’t think on that now, he had to figure out who was after his Molly and why. 

"Right, looks like it started here," he said, standing where desk had once been. Perhaps a package then? Something that wouldn’t have tipped Molly off immediately had she been working. "Get bomb squad to go over this area, there’s got to be pieces of the device somewhere," he instructed to Lestrade before leaving. 

"Where you going?" Greg called after him. 

"To the remains of Molly’s flat," Sherlock called back, even though he would more than anything like to return to his own flat and bury himself into Molly and Khan again.

\--

Molly winced, as pain shot heavily up her wounded arm, as she and Khan exited the cab that had taken them to Baker Street. "When we get inside, My Molly, please take your medicine. I know you are in pain, My Love," Khan said, kissing her cheek as he unlocked the door to 221b. Nodding her head, Molly called out to Mrs. Hudson "In here! Sherlock already sent me a text telling me all about it! You two go upstairs and take your meds Molly! I'll bring you tea in a bit!"

\--

Sherlock stopped around the corner from Molly’s flat and leaned against the wall of a building. Closing his eyes, he started pushing the emotions, images, and base desires he now felt into various rooms of his mind palace. Before, he would have just deleted them, pretending they never existed, but he couldn’t seem to forget, no matter how hard he tried. But he needed to focus, for Molly’s sake. Molly Hooper, with the sweet noises she had made and the care she took to ensure both Khan and Sherlock had been satisfied, caused a self-satisfied smirk to emerge on his face. While he had not thought their first time together would involve her current boyfriend, Sherlock wasn’t complaining. He had got what he wanted out of the situation, he had also got more than he bargained for, and he felt fine about it, curious even.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and pushed off the wall. Time to be Sherlock Holmes and do what he had to do. He approached the crime scene with ease and after a brief argument with Dimmock, he was allowed in. To think he had spent time there, hiding out and stealing her room when it benefited him to most. How had he not seen how he felt about Molly then? Looking at the remains of the flat, he was so grateful she hadn’t been there or at work. His prior jealousy over Khan forgotten. Seeing something shining in the muted sunlight, Sherlock bent down and cleared the debris off. Molly’s picture with her father, the glass was broken and the frame bent but the photo itself had somehow survived. Slipping it out, he tucked it into his pocket to give to her. 

"Dimmock! Any bomb fragments found?" he called out. 

"Course! Been taken to the station lab for analysis."

"Idiot…" Sherlock muttered before leaving the flat. "Do you still have anything from here?"

"Just this," the officer said, handing a piece of charred paper in a plastic bag. "Looks like it was in the letter box when the bomb went off. So a bit of damage but otherwise unscathed."

Sherlock looked over the paper. Standard weight, something you could buy just about anywhere, felt tip pen, light impression so wasn’t written in anger or haste, left handed writer due to the smudging of the writing. But it wasn’t any of that that bothered him; it was what was written on the paper. In a crude drawing that could have been a child if Sherlock already didn’t know better, was the typical heart shape in flames. He handed it back to Dimmock and left, he had to get to Molly and Khan.

\--

Khan sat silently in Sherlock's chair, watching Molly's chest rise and fall. Her medication had kicked in a few minutes ago, meaning she'd be out for a good 4 to 5 hours, which left her at her weakest, no one would be allowed near her when she was in this state, of that Khan was sure. Standing up and prowling around the flat, ending his surveillance at the window as to watch the passerby; as such he was able to see Anthea, carrying a pissed Toby, Mycroft and Sherlock arrive at the same time.

Sherlock saw Khan standing in the window of the flat and felt a clenching in his stomach that was somewhere between arousal and fear. Would Mycroft be able to deduce what had taken place between them and if he did would he even say anything? 

Knocking loudly on the door, he stepped back and ignored the looks from his brother as to why he didn’t have his keys. The door cracked open as Mrs. Hudson opened the door. “Oh Sherlock, so glad you’re safe! They’re upstairs, just as you asked,” she dithered stepping aside to let them all in. 

Sherlock bound up the stairs and threw open the door to his flat. Khan turned on his heel, standing before Molly who was still asleep with a furious glare in his eyes that lessened slightly as he saw who was there. “How is she?” Sherlock asked, striding over and crouching down beside Molly and ran a hand over her head. She turned her head slightly into the touch but didn’t wake. 

Khan didn’t answer, instead staring at Molly and Sherlock with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. “Tell me you figured out who is doing this to our Queen,” he said, ignoring the looks from Mycroft and Anthea, the latter of which had released Toby, who instantly slinked away under the couch. 

Anthea bit her bottom lip, watching Sherlock looking at Molly; and he spoke "Sebastian Moran, James Moriarty's right hand man. When I was taking down Moriarty's web I found out he would have never have attacked Molly no matter what as he considered her a true angel, but Sebastian has qualms and seeks vengeance I expect." Mycroft nodded but before he could speak Molly began to moan, and started seizing, remorseless white foam coming out of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

Sherlock and Khan both turned as Molly began seizing. “What did you give her?” Sherlock yelled, wrapping his arms around her to put her on the floor before she rolled off the couch. He kicked the table of the way and sat at her head, smoothing her hair away from her face. 

"I gave her exactly what was given to her at the hospital!" Khan roared back, gently turning Molly’s head to the side so she wouldn’t choke. "She needs to go back to the hospital," he muttered to Sherlock, looking at his other lover seriously. But Sherlock could only stare at Molly, pulling his scarf from around his neck and using the edge to wipe the foam coming from her mouth. "Sherlock. Sherlock!" Khan yelled, grabbing the man’s shoulder. Sherlock jumped and looked at Khan, his eyes wide. "Focus. She needs to go the hospital, her medication needs to be tested. Help her."

Sherlock turned to Mycroft, his eyes pleading. “Call John. She is not going back to the hospital until I know what is causing this,” he said, digging in Khan’s pocket for the medication and stomping over to his makeshift lab once he had the bottle in his hand.

Mycroft acted immediately, calling John Watson, while Molly's seizures got worse, the foam changing from white to a violent bloody red, her moans turning into agonizing painful screams. Blood began to leak from her nose, and as she flung her wounded arm she fully reopened it. Anthea finally pushed Khan over, barking at him to go help Sherlock analyze the poisoned pain medication while she held Molly’s injured arm gingerly before she hurt herself further. "John and Mary are on their way," Mycroft reported as he moved towards Anthea,

Sherlock flinched, his hand slipping as he tried to crush one of her painkillers, as Molly began to scream. His hands were shaking something he had never experienced in this type of situation before. Why couldn’t John still have lived upstairs where it would have made treating Molly that much easier? A hand fell on his shoulder causing him to jump. “I’ll do it, you go wait for John,” Khan said cautiously, taking the tools from Sherlock’s hands. 

Molly’s screams continued even after the door to the flat was closed. Sherlock stepped outside, sat on the front steps and hung his head in his hands. He knew he should have had everything checked. How could he keep her safe when she was possibly dying in his sitting room as he sat? “Sherlock?” came Mary’s concerned voice from above him, her hand on his shoulder. Sherlock looked up into the Watson’s faces. 

"Molly…she….seizure, foaming at mouth, bleeding, sitting room. Poisoned maybe?" he stammered. He clamped his mouth shut after that. He needed to get his thoughts together and stop being so sentimental again. Taking a couple deep breaths he steeled himself as he got up and opened the door. He flinched as another scream tore through the flat before everything fell silent.

Pain, burning, agony, flowing though her veins. Molly could feel someone forcing her jaw open, then a finger being forced down her throat to clear her airway. "It's a nerve agent," John said "I've seen this before, MARY! In my old room I have my chemical warfare kit, bring it to me, hurry!" Mary took off and returned as fast as she could with her pregnant belly. "Administering Atropine, Molls." a sharp prick "Now the 2-PAM Chloride, Molly." another prick. "Now the CANA, Molls." a final prick, she let sleep claim her. "She'll live," John said.

Sherlock clung to the doorway as he watched John return to Captain John Watson, Army Doctor, and treat Molly. The fact that someone had poisoned his Molly between the time they were at the hospital, left, and had come to Baker Street made his blood boil. He breathed a sigh of relief as John uttered those two words he wanted to hear. “Should…” he began to say, his voice cracking as he staggered into the room and sank to his knees beside the now sleeping Molly. “Should she go back to the hospital?” he asked John, wanting his professional opinion. 

"She should, but will you both allow her to go back after someone clearly poisoned her from there?" he asked logically as he cleaned up to dispose of the needles and his gloves. "However, I can monitor her situation from here for now, but if she turns again, she has to go to the hospital." Sherlock nodded and looked over at Khan, who gave him a short nod in response. 

Sherlock carefully cradled her in his arms and carried her back to his bedroom. “John, I need you to treat her arm again while she’s out. She tore her stitches when she was convulsing.”

He felt exhausted as he ran a hand over his face and watched John clean Molly’s wound. Once it was re-dressed, he sat down on the edge of the bed; grateful John didn’t say anything more. Sherlock just stared at the gentle rise and fall of her chest, to think less than two hours ago he had been intimate with her, with Khan and now they were hoping she would be okay after everything made him sick. He felt Khan enter the room more than heard him. An arm slipped over his shoulder and Sherlock, in a moment of weakness, leaned into the embrace. 

"What was it?" Sherlock asked, his hand finding the other man’s and holding on.

"We’ll know soon enough. The good news is, our Queen will live," Khan said definitively, bending down and giving Sherlock a relieved, lingering kiss. It was short lived, but both men stayed close to the other as they watched Molly sleep.

\--

The first thing Molly realized when she woke was everything hurt. The second thing was she was ridiculously warm; six to seven thick duvets were on her, and resting on top of those were her boys, each with an arm draped over her. Wiggling her way out of the overly hot bed, and somehow managing not to wake either of her men, Molly weakly, leaning heavily on the wall; she manage to almost make it into the kitchen, where she ran, or rather fell, into a not impressed Anthea.

"Morning Molly," Anthea said stiffly, grabbing Molly under the arms and helping her to a chair. 

"Is it morning already?" she asked weakly as she settled into Sherlock’s chair. 

"Well, it’s the middle of the night but yes, technically it is morning. Sleep well?"

Molly looked down at her hands, as she thought of Khan and Sherlock asleep in the bed. Surely it wasn’t that obvious that she had been with both of them and hopefully it was less obvious that it was at the same time. She loved both of them dearly and clearly they had some sort of raging lust at least toward each other so why not? 

"What happened?" she asked as a cup of tea was placed into her hands.

"You had a seizure, were foaming at the mouth. Safe to say you were poisoned by tainted pain medication. Lucky thing is, we got John Watson here in time and he made sure you stayed alive. Sherlock carried you to his room, and Khan joined moments later once John had patched up your arm again. So, want to tell me what is going on?" Anthea said, sitting in John’s chair, her feet curled under her.

"Do we know what poisoned me yet?" Molly asked evading the question about her boys lying in Sherlock’s bed.

"John thinks a nerve agent. Khan was working on an analysis and the results should be done soon. Apparently it takes time. So stop avoiding my question, what is going on Molly?"

Molly took a sip of her tea, wincing as the hot liquid stung against her raw throat. 

"Fine, it’s not that hard to deduce. You slept with both of them didn’t you. At the hospital more than likely since you were thankfully not at home when your apartment exploded."

"That is none of your business, ‘Thea," came the brusque voice of Khan from behind the hallway from Sherlock’s room. Molly smiled to herself as she took in his mussed up hair and wrinkled clothes from sleep. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he came up to Molly and kissed her, leaving her breathless. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"On the bright side of things, Thea at least it wasn't a church," Molly said, a small smile quirking on her pale face once she caught the smile Anthea tried to stifle. "So this means I won't ever have to take Medication again, yeah?" Molly asked hopefully, glancing at both Khan and Anthea. "After all I was right Thea, MY meds DID almost kill me." Anthea opened her mouth to respond when Sherlock burst out of his room, a look of fear etched upon his face until he saw Molly, gathering her into a hug

Molly gently rubbed Sherlock’s back as he crushed her to his chest. “I’m fine, really. Just a bit sore after everything that happened yesterday,” she explained, her voice muffled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he drew back. 

“Any results?” he asked toward Khan despite still looking at Molly to determine for himself if she was okay.

"N…yes," Khan said from over in the kitchen. Sherlock kissed Molly quickly on the forehead before rushing over to look at the results. "From the blood we were able to get from Molly," Khan began, giving his Queen an apologetic look, "her cholinesterase levels are much lower than they should be so she was probably exposed to a nerve agent. But many things can cause cholinesterase levels to be low. As to which one, well, it could be any number of organophosphates or it could be military grade. My guess is he either used an easy to buy pesticide or he got hold of tabun from a military facility."

"I’m sorry, who did this?" Molly asked from the chair, looking over at her boys, heads together as they looked into the microscope.

Sherlock bit his lip. It was his fault anyway. He hadn’t eradicated the whole of Moriarty’s network and now he had put Molly at risk. “Sebastian Moran. He was Moriarty’s right hand,” he explained, his face pained.

John came down at that moment, stifling a yawn. “Mary’s still asleep. What have I missed?” He turned and spotted Molly. “Molly, you’re awake! Thank god. How do you feel?”

"Doctor if you would focus," Sherlock snapped. "We have narrowed it down to two possibilities but one of which could lead to hundreds of others so I need your military training here."

John wandered over and peered into the microscope and looked at the results which Khan had scribbled down after other tests had been completed. “Well, it’s impossible to say without looking at it in a proper lab facility, but my guess is-“

At that moment, Mycroft returned to the flat. “Moran has been found.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always nothing belongs to me.

_He would kill the traitor Angel, oh yes, she would pay. Poor James how he'd loved her; but she hadn't loved him like he'd loved her, breaking up with him on the word of the faker. Sebby had hoped that Sebby only had to use the bombs to kill the Angel so the Faker would only get pieces to bury but the Lookalike stopped that plan. Sebby didn't like the Lookalike no Sebby didn't; Then the Doctor stopped the poison but now Sebby would kill them all. Yes Sebby would; and nothing would stop him ever._

\--

"Where?" Sherlock countered, retreating back to ‘Consulting Detective’ mode, looking over at the stairs as Mary joined them.

"Warehouse. Car is waiting if you’re ready," Mycroft answered. 

"We can’t just leave Molly here unprotected," Khan answered forcefully, drawing both Sherlock and Mycroft’s attention.

"She won’t be unprotected, Mrs. Hudson is downstairs and knows better than to let anyone in. Everything I have ever needed protecting has been safe with her," Sherlock explained, fondly remembering a few times where there was a mobile involved and a particularly disadvantaged American who had deciding falling a few times onto her bins was a better way to spend his day. 

Khan came out from behind the table and knelt down before his Queen. “You stay in here, you stay safe. Don’t let anyone in. We’ll be back, we both will,” he said sternly, looking up at Sherlock as he said so. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Let’s go."

\--

_Sebby grinned as Sebby watched them file out the door, just like Sebby knew they would. Stupid Faker; James was right; the Faker didn't deserve the angel no he didn't! Neither did the stupid Lookalike! Waiting until the car was out of sight, and counting to 150 in his mind Sebby padded back and forth, triangulating his head, as if to hear if the Faker was coming back for something; then her walked over to 221b and knocked on the door. "Hello Martha Louise Hudson, You have something of mine."_

\--

Khan didn’t know Martha Hudson enough to know whether the old woman was capable of keeping his Molly safe but follow Sherlock he did. The warehouse was on the other side of the city, the car ride slow due to traffic. It made Khan’s skin crawl, his leg bouncing beside Sherlock’s brushing against it. Sherlock’s hand came down on his thigh, stilling his leg. 

"Relax," Sherlock muttered, his hand running the length of Khan’s thigh before returning to his own lap. Khan tried to ignore the twitching in his groin from the contact, now was not the time or place, not with an audience and not with Molly’s life hanging in the balance.

"What do we know about this place?" Khan asked.

"Abandoned warehouse, several floors, some of which are impassible due to deterioration, but the ground floor is where our agents noticed signs of someone staying there and upon further investigation, we uncovered numerous surveillance photographs of Miss Hooper and DNA testing proved it to be Moran," Mycroft explained, his eyes narrowed slightly as he hadn’t missed the exchange between Sherlock and Khan. 

Khan nodded once and resumed looking out the window as they neared their destination.

\--

"You're not welcome here!" Molly heard Mrs. Hudson shout from upstairs. Her skin crawling when she heard the door burst open; Mrs. Hudson's war cry of "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU CRAZED MOTHERFUCKING RECTUM PIRATE! RUN, MOLLY! I'll HOLD HIM OFF!" Gasping, Molly stood, or tried to, as insane laughter echoed from where the sounds of a fight. Twisting too fast, nausea welling in her stomach she lurched as pain bounced up from her head-then nothing but blackness and a scream from Mrs. Hudson.

\--

Khan kicked open the door to a side room on the first floor of the warehouse. He strode in, his eyes murderous as he took in the empty space. But it wasn’t entirely empty. Sherlock, close on his heels, began scouring the place for any evidence. Moran wasn’t there. “Mycroft, where is he!” Khan roared, kicking over a stool. 

"Khan. Look," Sherlock chimed in, pressing play on the laptop that was set up. They watched, horror spreading across their faces as the slightly manic voice of Sebastian Moran outlined his plan in detail. Sherlock hastily turned it off with a shuddering breath. "Back to Baker Street. NOW!"

Perhaps it was the haste they felt to get to Molly before Sebastian did but the trip back to Baker Street went by considerably quicker. The front door was ajar as they exited the car. A loud “No!” was heard as Sherlock all but jumped out of the car and burst inside. 

"MOLLY! MRS. HUDSON!" he bellowed, as he took the stairs three at a time. 

"Mrs. Hudson," he said, bending down as he saw his landlady pressing a dishcloth hard against her leg. "What happened?" 

"Oh Sherlock, he took her. I couldn’t stop him," she wept, clinging to his sleeve as she tried to maintain pressure. 

"We’ll get her back, I promise you. John, help her," he instructed, turning to figure out where he was taking her. 

A loud bang caused everyone to jump and turn to see Khan hunched over the kitchen table, his hand clenched around a piece of paper. Sherlock left Mrs. Hudson in John’s capable hands and went to Khan. The other man was shaking with rage, his hands one second away from swiping all the glass off the table. Sherlock rest his hand on the man’s arm, the muscle jumping beneath the skin. Khan thrust the note into Sherlock’s hand before stalking off.

Sherlock looked down and read the carefully cut letters clearly from newspapers and magazines: The angel is mine. God save the Queen. Her crime saved the Fake but cost James his life. Now a life for a life and a tooth for a tooth. Today she’ll get her wings. 

\--

Molly moaned, pain greeting her once she awoke. "Hello Angel," A calm vice greeted her, and a tall, lean man with curly blonde hair, and crazed ice blue eyes. "You're as beautiful as James said you were. You know he knew about The Faker's feeling for you, but James never wanted to hurt you, even when I recommended against it." Sebastian Moran moved, pulling out a blood bladed katana, showing it to a fearful Molly, "This katana was made in Japan, but Latin named, Dilectus Miseria-Beloved Misery."

\--

Khan was absolutely murderous. He knew they shouldn’t have left her alone at the flat. Sure, she had Mrs. Hudson, but what good would an old lady be against a raging psychopath who had no qualms with hurting people? He wanted to blame Sherlock, it was the detective’s idea to leave Molly alone, but they had no one to blame but Sebastian Moran. 

Sherlock’s hand darted out as Khan reached the door to the warehouse. Khan looked over at the detective, his jaw set. “Don’t. We have to go in with ease, otherwise we’re granting Molly a death sentence,” he said in a low voice, his fingers wrapping around Khan’s wrist and lowering his hand from the door.

Khan stood back, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. “So what do we do then?”

"Mycroft, do you have people stationed around here?" Sherlock asked.

The other Holmes brother nodded. “John, Mary, are you both armed?” 

Both of them nodded as well. “Okay, we go slowly,” Sherlock instructed, slowly opening the door. It was him the message had been addressed to, he was the fake. 

The group walked slowly toward the room they had encountered earlier. They could hear a male voice, taunting, echoing through the vacant hallway. John hurried forward and paused outside the room, his handgun up and his hand against the door. He nodded to Sherlock and Khan, waiting for the men to give the go ahead. Sherlock and Khan exchanged a look before Sherlock nodded to John and the door swung open.

Molly looked up, her eyes falling upon her boys, hopeful, her mouth opened to say something.  
Molly opened her to warn them-Sebastian had told her his plans to kill them all, starting with Mary and the baby first in front making John watch; then he planed to let them go, let them stew before taking Anthea, and then sending Mycroft her head in the mail. She lifted her head; her eyes meeting Khan's; before she could speak, a blinding pain slammed through her body, and looking down she saw Dilectus Miseria, the blood red blade dripping with her own blood and blackness took her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me

Khan yelled as he saw the blade pierce through Molly. His whole life, his whole existence ceased as he watched her eyes grow wide, downcast on the blade dripping with her blood that was through her abdomen. So many critical organs, such a tiny place, it would be a pure miracle, something Khan did not believe in, for the blade to have not pierced anything. He could see Moran ranting and raving about something, but Khan heard none of it as he watched Molly slump to the floor. He had to get to her, to save his Queen. He couldn’t breathe as he strained his eyes to see if Molly were breathing. Cold, pure rage coursed through him. He wanted to wrap his hands around Moran’s neck, squeezing tighter and tighter until he watched the manic light fade from his eyes. To feel Moran’s hands grappling against his, trying to pry above par strength from his ever-critical airway but failing as he went limp and was tossed to the side like the rubbish he was. But he held back, knowing if he approached now, all it would take would be Moran bending down and pulling the blade from Molly’s body, letting her bleed out on the dirty floor before beginning his own attack against them.

For Sherlock, everything ran in slow motion. He could hear the gasps and shouts around him, muffled as everything focused on Molly. The blade, bright red and dripping, sticking from Molly’s mid section. The way her eyes rose to Khan’s as her thin lips parted slightly. The way she fell to the floor, unconscious at the very least if not dead. It was not something Sherlock wanted to consider. He had already almost lost her once that day, he would be damned if he lost her completely. His brain, always firing, suddenly shuddered to a stop. Cold dread washed over him, causing him to shiver. Molly was his. He jumped as he heard the knuckles in Khan’s hand crack. Hot, molten fury bubbled up. He would seek his revenge. He would save Molly somehow. He had to. She was the one that mattered and it would take more than a psychopath to keep him from her.

Sebastian straightened, rising to his full 6’2” height, and grinned at the looks at burning hatred being sent his way. Kicking Molly's limp body out of his way, he walked into the light, leaving her and the katana impaled behind him. His blond, curly hair gave him a sinister cherubic look. Sebastian's crazed ice blue eyes took everyone in, landing on Anthea, where he grinned as she hurled insults at him. "Well I told you I'd give the angel her wings, did I not?"

Sherlock winced as Moran kicked Molly’s lifeless body away. His hand gripped Khan’s sleeve, whether to ground himself or to keep his lover at bay just a moment longer, or perhaps both, whatever the reason he could feel Khan’s large frame quaking as he struggled to restrain himself.

"Why her? Why not come after me directly?" Sherlock called out, trying to get to the issue at hand before getting to Molly.

"The Angel must get her wings and fly for the Faker to fall," Sebby sang, turning his back on the group.

John looked over at Sherlock with wide, pleading eyes. His hands were steady as he held his gun aloft. Sherlock looked at John, his lips pressed together, his face vacant and pale. He was about to give John the go ahead when sudden movement caught his attention and Khan ran forward.

Molly moaned, the pain keeping her from hearing much. Molly swore she would get Sebastian before she would let him harm her family--even if it was the last thing she did. Forcing herself up once she saw Sebastian's back was turned- She reached behind her back yanking Dilectus Miseria from her back, the blood red blade sliding easily from her abdomen, snarling, "When monologging, make sure the person you think you've killed is actually dead, fuckface," before she slammed the blade into the side of his neck.

Molly’s rescue party watched with horror, mingled with fleeting pride, as the petite woman staggered upright, pulled the blade from within her and with a strength even Khan and Sherlock didn’t know she possessed, swiftly swung at Moran. Moran’s body fell to the floor with a heavy thud, his head, rolling grotesquely a short distance from where it had been a moment before. 

"MOLLY!" Khan yelled, tearing his arm free from Sherlock’s grasp and hurrying to his Queen. She smiled weakly, swaying on her feet as Dilectus Miseria fell from her hands with a clatter before slumping into Khan’s strong arms. 

Molly smiled at Khan, then at Sherlock as he too, showed up in her dimming vision. "John! Give me your blood transfusion kit! NOW! DOCTOR!" Khan roared as Sherlock whispered what Molly assumed he thought were words of comfort to her; she watch both her boys; God how she loved them. "S-her-loockk-Khhaan llloooovvve yoou." She managed to choke out, a prick of an IV entering her arm and Khan pressing his lips to her forehead, "I love you, My Heart's Queen, My Soul's Empress.”

Sherlock dropped to his knees beside her, watching helplessly as blood continued to flow through Khan’s fingers. “Molly, look at me, you stay with me, you hear me? You keep fighting. You did not just kill a man only to die,” he begged, gripping her hand tight.

John stuck the line into her arm, thrusting a bag of saline into Sherlock’s hands and telling him to hold it up. He hurried to the other side. “Khan, keep applying pressure, I need to roll her onto her side to assess the entry wound. Molly, keep focusing on Sherlock and Khan, this may hurt a bit,” he said quickly, before rolling her slightly. He cut away at the fabric on her shirt, ensuring no fibers would end up in the wound unnecessarily. Feeling carefully around the hole, he squinted. He had to get her to a hospital. He didn’t have the necessary supplies on him. “Hospital, now. In fact, my practice is closer,” he said, jumping to his feet. 

Khan shoved a piece of gauze into Molly’s hand and put it over her stomach. “You press hard, my love, I’ll get you better soon.” He scooped her up into his arms, Sherlock hurrying along side, keeping the fluids up so the line wouldn’t tangle.

Climbing carefully into the black car, the tires squealed as they rushed to John’s practice, the doctor’s fingers at her wrist and keeping track of her erratic pulse as they drove.

Khan could feel his predator's urge to find a spot and hide both his Queen and his Dragon away, safe and sound after this "adventure," increase at ever pained gurgle of his Queen's breath. He watched as His dragon placed kisses on Molly face, talking to her lovingly begging her not to leave him; "Our Queen won't leave us, Dragon,' Khan said placing a soft kiss on Sherlock's right ear, the on Molly's forehead. "I would storm Heaven's gate, burning it down itself for her release if I must."  


Sherlock shivered involuntarily at the light pressure of Khan’s lips at his ear. Even though he firmly believed heaven did not exist, Sherlock couldn’t help but feel warmth at Khan’s insistence in saving their Molly’s life. He would berate her later for pulling the blade out of her. Hadn’t she said something similar when he lay dying? The bullet, in her case the katana, had acted as a plug and was stopping them from bleeding out. How could she have not acted properly and let John take care of it with one well placed shot? Sherlock took to smoothing her hair back as he waited anxiously to get to John’s practice.

The car stopped and before it could be shut off, Sherlock and Khan were already out of the car, John running after them, as they burst inside the small practice. They stood in the lobby until John ran past directing them to one of the larger rooms. It wasn’t a surgical suite but it would have to do. The least John could do would be to get Molly stable enough for transport to a hospital for surgery. “Put her there and strip her,” he demanded.

Sherlock wasted no time beginning to work on the buttons while Khan demanded to use the lab. “What? Why? Molly is dying here, Khan!” Sherlock called after him, about to follow before John grabbed the detective’s arm and pointed back at Molly. 

"I need you here," John said, closing the door to the room and began pulling supplies down while Sherlock resumed removing Molly’s shirt and bra. Molly’s eyes were closed and her breathing shallow as Sherlock worked on her shoes. "Molly, you open your eyes right now," he all but yelled, his eyes showing his inner worry.  


Molly could hear Sherlock begging her to open her eyes---but it hurt so bad, so much. But she had to know if everyone was alright first before she could let the darkness of sleep take her. "S-S-Sh-Sher-Lock, is everyone okay? Mary, Anthea? Mrs. Hudson, Oh God! Mrs. Hudson! He hurt her, at home when you first left us she told me to run but I…” rough spasms rose up from her chest, blood choking her voice off. Khan had reappeared, needles, tubes, and blood transferring equipment in hand.

Sherlock gripped her hand tight, raising it to his lips as she rambled. “Shhh. Mrs. Hudson is okay. Everyone is safe,” he hushed, tears stinging at his eyes as her breathing grew lengthy. “J-John, please, help her,” he pleaded. 

He looked around as the door opened and Khan burst in, arms laden with tubes and needles. Khan set everything down and withdrew a vial of blood from his pocket. His fingers worked quickly as he prepared the port at Molly’s IV. He stuck a needle into the vial of his blood and slowly filled the tube. Setting the vial aside, he gently pushed his dragon aside before taking the needle and sticking it into the open port. 

"Stop! What are you doing?" John exclaimed, dropping his suture kit on the tray with a clang and moved to grab the needle from the port. "Sherlock, stop him!" John pleaded, gesturing at the detective whose eyes were trained on what Khan was doing.

"Khan…" Sherlock warned, wary of what he was up to. There was a look of worry that Khan was off his rocker for even considering injecting his blood into Molly, what good would come of it? But he had a feeling, a gut instinct about Khan that told Sherlock all was not what it seemed with the intense man. Sherlock reached out and gripped his wrist. "Tell me what you’re doing."

Khan shoved Sherlock’s hand off and pushed down the plunger. “Saving our Queen,” was all he said as he withdrew the needle, stepped back, and waited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

How does one describe one's life when one's dying? That was the thought flying through Molly's head as the numb feeling began to take the blinding pain away. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Khan added his blood into her IV and how his demeanor changed once the first few drops and reached her body. The numbing of approaching death began to disappear shortly thereafter, intensifying the burning wound of the hole in her abdomen, taking in a deep, shuddering breath she shrieked.

"What have you done!" John yelled over Molly’s screams, scrambling to find something, anything, to knock her out with. Sherlock peppered her face with light kisses, his hand held tightly in hers as he murmured sympathies in her ear. John rushed back over and shrugged. "I’ve got nothing here. Sherlock, she has to be moved."

Khan shook his head. “She’ll be fine in a bit. The best you could do is ensure her wounds are clean, Doctor.”

John stared at the man for a moment before throwing up his hands. “Fine, fine. If you’re so sure and suddenly a medical expert.” He got to work rising out the holes. Khan sat down on the floor, leaning back against the cabinets. Sherlock watched Molly as she quieted down, though her hands twitched occasionally. He looked down at Khan. 

“Why your blood? Surely you know how dangerous that is,” he said quietly. 

"You were right about me, on all but one fact. A fact that will be apparent soon enough. A fact that will now reside in Molly as well," he said with a smug smile. 

Sherlock stared at the man he had allowed himself to become close to. He gently released Molly’s hand, setting it on the table beside her before joining Khan on the floor.

"I know there is something different about you. You didn’t suffer a single injury in the first bombing at the theatre this afternoon, something that should have surely happened. But there was one thing I couldn’t deduce about you, yet I trusted you when it came to Molly anyway. What is it about you, Khan…" Sherlock said, looking curiously at the man for a while before turning to look up at Molly’s still figure on the table. He couldn’t look at Khan long without feeling that inexplicable pull in his gut again. He would not act upon it now, not until he was sure his love was safe and not going to die.

"My family and I were created for one purpose and one purpose only, my Dragon." Khan said his voice soft as he reached over to trace his finger along the now sleeping Molly's mouth. "All 73 of us were artificially created in a lab, hidden deep under what is know as the Dyatlov Pass, in the infamous Death Mountain in Russia. From the day of our creation we were told that the world was at war, and only we could bring it to peace; however not all us believed this, so we ran."

"And you ran?" Sherlock replied, his eyes watching as Molly fidgeted slightly in her sleep. He tended not to believe in anything without solid proof and while the idea of genetically engineered people was interesting and Sherlock would love to perform more testing and experiments on the idea, it was hard to dispute the facts when a product of such experimentation was sitting right beside him. "So your blood contains something that would help Molly."

"My blood is genetically superior. It heals, it saves, it converts," Khan explained, watching over Molly with a look of endearment. His Queen would soon have a part of him and that was more powerful than any ring and a slip of paper could say. Khan drew his finger away from Molly’s lips before turning to Sherlock. "I can do the same for you, my Dragon," he crooned, leaning toward Sherlock and capturing his lips gently. Sherlock allowed himself to relax for a moment, leaning into the kiss as he let his guard fall as the tension and pressure of Molly’s situation began falling away. 

John cleared his throat as he took Molly’s vitals after cleaning up from stitching her wounds.

Clearing his throat, John spoke his voice shaken, "She's-Molly's healing, I mean at this rate I'll have to pull her stitches out in an hour," Looking at Khan in awe, “Are all of you like this? Joachim the actor as well? I mean the nerve agent left Molly with permanent damage or what should have been permanent damage, now though? With a lot rest in a week's time she'll be healthy as a horse."

Sherlock pulled back when John cleared his throat and pressed his lips together before getting to his feet and standing beside Molly. Khan also got to his feet and stood at Molly’s head. “We are. Although I was the first so the others are a bit less so, but equally as powerful,” he said, his eyes scanning over her face. But Sherlock’s thoughts were lingering on the permanent nerve damage.

"How permanent? I mean, with Khan’s blood, she should be fine, but until then," he asked, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"To put it this way, without Khan’s blood, she probably wouldn’t have been able to walk unassisted again. She might have gained some muscle strength back but I can’t say for certain how much. But now, she’ll be healthy in a week," John said in disbelief. 

Sherlock jumped as he felt a small hand slip into his own and he turned around. “Molly!” he said, feeling his knees go weak. He braced himself on the table and stared at her before bending down and kissing her deeply.

"How do you feel my Queen?" Khan asked as he too bent down to kiss her, though a bit more gently than Sherlock had. 

"I feel tired but good. What did we do?" she asked, remembering the pain she had felt before she had gone to sleep.

"Khan…Khan saved you. I’ll let him explain later," Sherlock said, looking up at Khan wondering just how to explain to Molly that she now had some strange blood in her. While he didn’t know what it would do to his Molly, Sherlock was just grateful she was alive.

Placing another kiss on Molly's lips, her sweet scent still obscured from his nose however Sherlock straightened. "Khan, If you would please pick up Molly, John grab what you'll need to monitor her; and I'll text Mary to grab anything she and the baby will need should she go into labor. We're heading to one of the Holmes estates for the next two weeks for Molly's recovery," 

John nodding asked "Which estate?" 

Looking up from his phone Sherlock said, "The Sea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, none of the characters belong to me.
> 
> note: it's pretty much smut from here on out, with a little bit of plot.

Sherlock pushed open the door to the seaside estate and stepped back to allow Khan to help Molly through the door. John and Mary brought up the rear, John carrying all the bags needed in case Mary went into labor during the two weeks they would stay at the home. Sherlock joined them and shut the door behind him. They had invited Mycroft, much to Sherlock’s chagrin, and Anthea to join them but both had stayed behind in London. Probably to snog each other in public again, Sherlock thought grimly with a shiver at the idea. Though he wasn’t one to talk as his eyes fell upon Khan and Molly. She was beginning to show signs of improvement; her stitches had been removed before they left John’s practice as Khan’s magic blood worked. 

"You all can go upstairs and get comfortable," he said, adjusting his grip on his and Molly’s belongings before coming around to her other side and slipping his arm around her waist, his hand resting on Khan’s arm. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding to the stairs, following John and Mary up.

Tentatively and on shaky legs, Molly let go of Khan's bracing arm; she was thankful for his help but wanted to take the last few steps or wobbles to the bed in the room she'd chosen. Managing to get close enough to fling her body onto the bed with out having to use her dwindling energy; Molly sighed, angry at how drained she felt. She felt the king sized bed sink as Khan wrapped his arms around her, placing her fully on top of his body, "Sleep, my Queen, you are exhausted form the trip here."

Sherlock set Molly’s things to the side before going across the hall and dropping off his own stuff. He returned and leaned against the doorway, watching as Khan held her to him. He was fairly certain he loved Molly but wasn’t sure how to understand how feelings and impressions of Khan. The fact that he was genetically engineered and created didn’t bother Sherlock as much as he thought it might, or perhaps he was blinded by Khan’s blood saving Molly. Regardless, Khan had wiggled in way into Sherlock’s generally cold heart.

Khan’s eyes met Sherlock’s over Molly’s form and he held out a hand for the detective. Sherlock stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and shucked off his scarf, coat and suit jacket before climbing onto the bed as well. Molly turned her head on Khan’s chest, her hand reaching down and running softly along Sherlock’s jawline before she smiled sleepily. She slid herself off of Khan’s body and down between her boys, Sherlock adjusting his position slightly to grant her room. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and dropped a kiss there. “He’s right. Get some rest, Molly. We all need it I think,” he added softly, raising his head to look at Khan on her other side.

Snuggling down between the cocoon of warmth her boys had made between their bodies, sleep quickly coming over her. Molly yawned, one hand reaching for Khan’s twining her fingers with his, and giving it a gentle squeeze, while she nuzzled Sherlock’s collarbone. “I love you both of you, very much so. I hope you both know this Khan, Sherlock. It would break my heart should anything happen to either of you—-no it would destroy it, I would never be truly whole without both of you by my side. I know you both have rooms picked out else where tonight to stay—but—-“ blushing, Molly hide her face shyly, while Khan’s blood had closed the wounds, the katana wound had left a permanent scar. “If you would stay with me tonight.”

Sherlock tilted his head to rest atop Molly’s as she nuzzled against him. His throat felt thick as she spoke. He wanted to crush her to his chest and just hold her, convey his love for her without words, before making love to her slowly. But there was Khan to consider as well. Sherlock smoothed his hand down her cheek before crooking his finger beneath her chin to lift her face from his chest. He captured her lips sweetly, holding his breath as he tried to not deepen the kiss too much. “Of course I’ll stay,” he murmured as he pulled back and kissed her forehead before looking up at Khan.

Khan squeezed Molly’s hand back as she took his. He nodded though she was sure she couldn’t see before kissing her cheek. “Of course we’ll stay,” he replied, rolling to his side and wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand settling on Sherlock’s thigh as they surrounded their Queen. Sherlock leaned forward a bit and pressed his lips to Khan’s before settling back and staring at the man’s cool eyes over Molly’s head as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

\--

Khan was the first to wake; Slipping from the nest he and the keeper of his hearts had managed to make in Molly’s bed. He went to retrieve the gift he had Joachim give him when he’d stopped to pick up his stuff. He just hopped the little rascal hadn’t caused too much damage to his room nor his personal effects during the night.

Molly woke to something gently licking her face, and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted what looked like a very tiny Akita puppy “It’s a Shiba Inu, my Queen. This young one’s parents came from the same genetic lab as my family and I. This pup is a first generation, genetically modified Shiba Inu, and before you worry about Toby this breed even unmodified gets along very well with cats.” Khan smiled shyly at her, as Molly gently petted the cream furred dog. “So?” Khan’s worry starting to gnaw at his gut, as he nibbled at his bottom lip. 

Sherlock felt something brushing at his cheek and with a lazy hand tried to swat it away. But then the licking began. Rolling over he opened his eyes and pulled back startled as a little fuzzy face licked the end of his nose. He caught the end of Khan’s explanation. A genetically modified dog? What he wouldn’t have given for that with Redbeard. He scratched the dog’s ears before sitting up and leaning against the headboard as he looked at Molly.

She looked up at Khan with a smile. “He’s beautiful. What shall we call him?” she asked, looking to Sherlock. 

"He’s yours my love, you name him," he replied, bending slightly to press a light kiss to her shoulder, where her shirt had slipped down slightly. 

"I’ll name him Fitz," she replied, rubbing his ears as he settled between them. 

"How are you feeling, Molly?" Sherlock asked, slipping his hands into hers and linking their fingers.

"I feel well. A bit stronger," she replied, stretching slightly to kiss Sherlock’s jaw. 

Khan grinned at his Dragon and his queen pleased that they enjoyed his gift. “We should go down to join the Watson’s soon, and I expect Fitz himself has to eat and relieve himself.” Molly grinned, gingerly turning herself to get off the bed, “Let me take my shower first boys,” at this smirks bloomed upon Sherlock and Khan’s faces. 

“Then let use join you, our Queen.”

Sherlock rolled off the bed and hurried around the other side, holding his hands out for Molly to grab hold of. She slowly stood; not wanting to rush too much after all that had been taking place. Once she was steady on her feet, she released Sherlock’s hands and was about to take a step forward when she felt herself literally being swept off her feet. She squealed as she curled into Sherlock’s embrace. He proudly carried her across to the en-suite bathroom. 

Khan followed with an amused grin but before closing the door, he pointed at Fitz, “Stay,” he said sternly, eyeing the pup who just put his head on his front paws and stared at where his masters went. 

The door closed behind Khan and silence took over. It was thick and palpable as Sherlock set Molly back to her feet, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist in case she needed more support before he slid his hand under her shirt and began drawing it up. Khan undid his trousers and stepped out of them before standing behind Molly and drawing her shirt over her head before he reached around her and unbuttoned her trousers. 

Sherlock busied himself at her neck, his lips soft. There was no eagerness to their actions, it was slow, enjoying the taste and feel of Molly’s skin as bit by bit was revealed. Molly’s fingers tugged Sherlock’s shirt from his trousers and began unbuttoning it. She could feel Khan’s cock hardening against her rear as he pulled her back. She pushed Sherlock’s shirt off his shoulders before ducking out of their embrace.

"Busy yourselves while I get the shower ready," she murmured to her boys before turning and starting the water.  
Sliding his hands into Sherlock’s curls Khan pressed his mouth down hungrily to Sherlock’s his gliding across Cupid bow lips, begging entrance. Khan felt his cock twitch when Sherlock’s hands reached down and tightly gripped his buttocks, dragging Khan closer to Sherlock’s body. Breaking away from the kiss, Sherlock began to pepper Khan’s face with kisses, while Khan nibbled teasingly on one ear. Trailing on hand down to the juncture between Sherlock’s thighs, Khan griped the erect member.

Sherlock’s deep throaty moan had Molly turning her head, a smile stretching across her face as she watched her boys. She watched Sherlock’s fingers dig into the pale flesh of Khan’s ass while she saw Khan’s working a definitive bulge as Sherlock’s hips. Watching the detective unravel was perhaps the most erotic thing; to see someone usually so in control break apart beneath skilled fingers, Molly wanted nothing more than to take him in her mouth. However, she let them continue together while she wiggled out of her trousers and underwear, kicking them gently to the side before gingerly stepping into the hot spray. She stood underneath the water for a moment, before she leaned out the sliding glass door to Khan and Sherlock, who were once more vying for dominance over each other’s mouths. 

"Are you going to join me or keep ravishing each other out there?" 

With a growl, Sherlock ripped Khan’s shirt over his head before hastily shoving his own pants to the floor and dragged Khan by the hand into the shower, closing the glass door behind them. Khan grabbed his Queen by the waist and pushed her up against the wall, bending his head slightly to take her dusky pink nipple into his mouth. Molly’s hands reached around and gripped the back of Khan’s head, her eyes closed with a content smile.

Sherlock too stepped forward, his eyes appearing to be positively glowing, before taking her other breast. One hand settled loosely on her waist while the other slipped to Khan’s hard cock and began lazily stroking it, water pounding against their backs. Molly’s hand tangled in his curls, drawing forth a moan from the back of his throat. 

Molly moaned when she felt Khan slide a hand down to cup her, sliding a finger around her clit. Sherlock had raised his head and was leaving a trail of kisses across her neck. Reaching down to relived Sherlock of some discomfort, but Sherlock, letting go of Khan’s cock pushed her hand away; “Let us take care of you, Our Queen, Our Soul’s Mate, Our Heart. We almost lost you, yet you wish to see about other’s needs before your own first; allow us, your Dragon and your King to take care of you, My Treasure.”

Molly grabbed Sherlock’s head and pulled him to her lips, kissing him hungrily. His words settled over her and she felt herself weak in the knees. How had she been so lucky to be introduced to Khan, she would have to thank Anthea later, but to also finally get her true recognition from Sherlock, again, she’d have to thank Anthea later.

She gasped as she felt Khan slip a finger inside her, his thumb rubbing idly over her clit as he pushed another finger in. She wanted him, wanted them both, until she could scream their names no longer. She ground her pelvis to Khan’s hand, her arms draped over each of their shoulders for support. She gently prodded him away for a moment before turning and pressing Khan’s back into the tile wall, pressing herself against his hard cock, hot against her belly.

Sherlock stepped up behind her, his hands trailing over the smooth planes of her back before dropping to her pert ass. His thumb found the puckered skin of her anus and, with the water pouring from the showerhead, gently began working it. Molly could feel her legs giving out as she felt Sherlock’s hands trailing down her legs before she gasped and jumped slightly as she felt his tongue take over where his hand had just been. Slowly, he began introducing his fingers one by one until she was ready. With one last long drag of his tongue, he stood up, kissing her slick skin.

Khan lifted her up, his strong arms holding her tight against him. He positioned himself and slowly lowered her on his throbbing member. Sherlock’s cock twitched at the echoing moans that came from Khan and Molly. Stepping forward carefully so as not to slip and fall, Sherlock stroked his prick lazily as he watched Khan thrust shallowly into their Queen. Kissing Molly’s shoulder, Sherlock positioned himself before pushing into her anus. Her groan of pleasure was nearly his undoing. 

Molly moaned, feeling both her King and Her Dragon pound into her, filling her to a fullness she’d not experienced before. Peppering Kisses on Khan’s shoulders as he and Sherlock kissed, “Faster, please! My King! My Dragon!” pumping deepener into Molly at her command, Sherlock could feel his balls getting tighter at his approaching orgasm; looking at his King, he too could see Khan was close, with a nod from Khan, Sherlock slipped a hand down to his Queen‘s clit, and began to furiously rub.

Sherlock and Khan continued to move Molly on them, lifting her and lowering her in tandem. His lips found her neck and sucked hard, leaving a mark on her fine skin. Her command had him adjusting his grip on her before he began to push harder and faster into her. 

She had never felt so full before. Sure, the time they were together at the hospital after her arm had been cut had been filling, but not nearly to the point it was at now. She felt herself growing limp as she continued to enjoy her boys pounding into her. 

Molly keened as she felt herself fall over the edge shortly after Khan began stroking her. Sherlock buried his face in the crook of Molly’s neck as he came shortly after. Khan pounded into her, his grip bruising on her back as he roared out his release. 

Sherlock looked up at his King, the post-coital fog hung heavy over them, thick like the steam from the shower. There would be time to repay the favor later, to feel the raw, brute strength of the man beneath him as Sherlock pounded into him, making him his much in the same way Khan did to Sherlock before. 

He slowly pulled out of Molly, helping her gain her footing again, leaning heavily against her boys as Khan too released her. “Let’s get you clean, Molly,” Sherlock murmured, his teeth nipping gently at her ear before he helped direct her under the stream.

Khan reached for Molly’s favorite brand of shampoo, peach and cream scented, and gingerly began massage it into her hair, Sherlock meanwhile was lathering up his hands with the peach scented body wash. Once satisfied; Sherlock began to massage her breasts, running his soap-laden fingers teasingly over her peaked nipples. Sliding his hands downward Sherlock felt the start of the permanent scar that not even his King’s blood could rid his Queen of; in a need to reassure they were both safe, Sherlock pushed them forward, until Khan’s back was hitting the ruby and gold tiled wall, Sherlock raised his arms so they touched His King’s shoulders, and nuzzled his Queens shoulder blades, assuring himself they were both sill with him, alive and well.

"Sherlock, what…" Molly began to say before she hummed contentedly as he nuzzled her back. 

"I can’t lose you," he murmured, wrapping his soap covered hands firmly around her and hugging her close. "It would be my undoing."

Khan’s lips twitched at Sherlock’s words. He stepped away from the wall and parted Sherlock and Molly before wrapping his arms around the detective. “She’s safe now. No harm shall come to her when she is in our protection.” Khan drew back before kissing Sherlock with a renewed passion.

Molly smiled before her boys drew back and instantly grabbed her, drawing her back under the spray of the shower to rinse her hair. She was not used to this level of attention but, as she opened her eyes to look at her king and her dragon as they pampered her, she decided she could get used to it.

"At least let me return the favor of washing your hair, my Dragon and my King," Molly murmured, as the conditioner was rinsed from her hair. 

Shaking his head, Khan replied "Today is all about you Queen of our Hearts, Ruler of our souls; lean against the tile while we finish, darling." Sighing but thankful as she could feel the slight pain from the scar left by the katana getting worse, she leaned against the welcoming cool tile, and closed her eyes.  


The skin of her scar was tight and needed massaging out so it wouldn’t pull and hurt all the time if she turned or stretched the wrong way. Perhaps she could convince one of her boys to do it for her, though she doubted it would take much. 

Sherlock and Khan quickly washed themselves, their eyes catching each other’s as their hands moved over their own bodies. Sherlock looked over at Molly and frowned. “Are you okay, my treasure?” he asked, stepping through the stream of water to rest his hands on her waist. Molly opened her eyes and smiled wearily at her dragon. 

"I’m okay. My scar just hurts a bit," she replied, placing a soft, open mouthed kiss to his chest. Sherlock kissed her forehead before looking down at her with furrowed brow, looking at her carefully. 

"Khan, I’m going to take her to get dressed. Meet us," he said, opening the glass door and stepping out before holding out his hand for Molly. He grabbed a plush towel from the cupboard and wrapped it around her tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always nothing belongs to me.

Khan chewed his lip thoughtfully. His blood should have destroyed all evidence of the wound that blood red katana cut through his Queen. Agitated, he finished the now empty shower, and stalked out of the bathroom, his good mood ruined. Naked, he entered his Queen’s suite, seeing her and Sherlock spooning on the bed, padding over, his body still dripping Khan dropped himself in the side his Queen’s bad was facing, and buried his head into her beautiful neck.

Sherlock’s fingers gently massaged the puckered skin of the scar on her side. He adjusted his pressure each time he felt Molly tense or relax, murmuring an apology into her back when he figured she was in pain. He looked up as Khan joined them and looked at the top of his head over Molly’s shoulder. Wiggling closer to Molly, he leaned over slightly and kissed the top of Khan’s wet head. He leaned back, his head on the pillow as his fingers continued to work the scar tissue.

Molly winced as Sherlock hit a sensitive spot, his murmured apology vibrating through her. Her fingers carded through Khan’s wet hair, working it out so he wouldn’t have tangles later. “What’s wrong, My King?” she asked quietly as he curled into her. 

"My blood was supposed to heal you completely, leave no mark on your pristine skin. But now you have a scar, one that is paining you and I can’t take that away from you," he muttered into her neck.

Molly laughed softly and drew his head up to look at her. “Oh my King, I’m perfectly okay. Just recovering still as your blood works its magic on me. Scar tissue is tight; it has to be massaged out. These things will take time my love,” she said, tilting her head to capture his lips. 

"Come, we shouldn’t keep John and Mary waiting. Where did Fitz get to anyway?" she asked, smiling as Khan growled slightly when she pulled away. She remembered the puppy had been sitting on the bed before their tryst in the shower. Molly slid out from between her boys before carefully finding her bag and beginning to dress. Sherlock watched her lazily, his hand trailing up and down Khan’s leg.

Sighing softly, Molly watched as her boys too, got up and dressed. Grinning, Molly left them to go find her erstwhile pet. “Fitz! Where are you boy? Fitz!” growling interrupted her shouting; following the sound she found the Watson’s grinning at Fitz who was standing at the doorway, his cream colored fur at end.

Sherlock and Khan watched as Molly left the room and called for the dog. Sherlock slid closer to Khan and wrapped his arm around the Augment. He placed soft, open-mouthed kisses to the strong bare back. “She’ll be okay. She’s strong. It wasn’t going to heal her overnight,” he said quietly.

Khan rolled over and put his hand on Sherlock’s chest and sighed. “Will it though?” Sherlock grabbed the back of Khan’s head before drawing him in for a kiss. His lips were urgent against Khan’s, pleading with his King to have faith in their Queen. Sherlock drew back, ignoring the arousal he felt stirring in his gut and groin.

"We should join them before John or Mary come looking for us," he said breathlessly. Sherlock got off the bed and left the room, darting across the hall to dress.

Khan lay there for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he heard distant growling coming from downstairs. He quickly dressed and hurried down where he found Molly, John, and Mary staring amused at Fitz.

"Fitz, no," he said sternly, looking up as Sherlock joined them. 

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" John asked his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in Khan, Molly, and Sherlock. "Nice shower?" he asked nonchalantly as his hand rubbed over Mary’s growing stomach, his daughter kicking against his palm. 

His ears turning a fetching set of red, Khan watched his Dragon from the corner of his eye as he reached down for Fitz, depositing the puppy gently in his Queen’s arms, kissing her forehead. “I let you and Mary have your sex holiday with out any snide comments and I didn’t get to go! You and Mary should be happy I let you come on mine!” Turning on that he grabbed Khan’s hand, and embraced Molly’s shoulders. 

“W-where are you lot going? John asked, his eyes wide. 

With more dignity then one man should be allowed in any situation Sherlock spoke “We have to christen every room in the manor; and we only have a week according to Mycroft.”

John watched Molly, Sherlock, and Khan in disbelief. “Wait! This is time for Molly’s rehabilitation,” he yelled after them.

Sherlock turned back with a shrewd smile. “Who said we weren’t aiding in her rehabilitation,” he shrugged before guiding Molly and Khan back upstairs.

"Can you believe their nerve?" John said incredulously. Mary braced herself on his knee before pushing herself upright. The weight of being pregnant was unbearable.

"They both almost lost her twice, so let’s just leave them to it. She’s smart, she knows what she can take," she replied as she heard a door upstairs close. "Let’s go for a walk. They’ll be awhile, then you can evaluate Molly and make sure she’s healing appropriately." John got to his feet with a groan before he held out his hand and helped Mary to her feet.

—

Molly deposited Fitz in her room and closed the door so he wouldn’t escape before going into Sherlock’s room. Sherlock slammed the door, his shirt and trousers already deposited on the floor. He pressed Khan hard against the dark wood, holding the Augment in place with Khan’s head held firmly between large hands and hips pressed together. Sherlock was urgent in his kisses, both mouths fighting for dominance. Molly sat down on the foot of the bed and watched her King and her Dragon in their actions.

Sherlock tore Khan’s shirt from the muscular chest before pushing down Khan’s trousers. Khan kicked them to the side and took advantage of Sherlock’s loosened grip and spun him around, slamming the detective against the door with a growl. Khan ground his hips into Sherlock’s causing a low groan to come from the detective. Molly began to strip, dropping her clothes to the floor as she watched her boys.

Sherlock spun Khan around, and as he sank to his knees, he pulled Khan’s pants down. His tongue darted out and began working at Khan’s anus. Khan’s eyes flew open and landed on the now bare Molly lying on their Dragon’s bed, her fingers working her clit as she watched them.

Watching her King and her Dragon fight for dominance over each other, was a turn on she didn’t expect; but loved nonetheless. Her eyes closed while teasing herself on Sherlock’s bed, she opened them in shock when she felt a warm wet tongue lap at her folds. Looking down to see her King’s burning eyes as Sherlock moved over him, Khan smirked, “Don’t you think we forgot about you, our Queen, Goddess of our Souls.”

Sherlock felt the vibrations of Khan’s voice all the way to his cock as he thrust against his King. Having experienced it himself, he felt his blood roaring through his veins at the opportunity to repay the favor to Khan. His hands gripped Khan’s tight, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he pounded away, watching with burning eyes as Khan pleasured Molly. 

Molly aroused was something he was thoroughly enjoying. The look on her face as Khan used his tongue against her kept Sherlock going. Khan looked up, his lips glistening with Molly’s arousal before he pulled away from Sherlock and climbed up onto the bed, drawing Molly up with him. Sherlock growled at the loss of contact and followed them up before pushing back into Khan. Khan parted Molly’s legs and leaned over her, taking her lips as he slid gently into her. 

Molly screamed out her pleasure as Khan’s cock sank into her. With Sherlock’s rough, primal thrusts giving Khan’s usual sensual lovemaking a rougher edge the feeling was beautiful. Feeling Khan suckle her right nipple while Sherlock palmed her left breast, his thumb teasing its dusky peak into a tight pink nub Molly lifted her head, nibbling teasingly on Khan’s ear while meeting Sherlock’s dilated eyes straight on.

Molly staring at him drove Sherlock wild. He straightened his back and braced his knees on the mattress before increasing his thrusts. He released Molly’s breast and grabbed Khan’s hips hard, pulling the male back to meet his thrusts. Sherlock felt like something had snapped within him and he had just been let lose, a caged lion after his prey. 

Khan wouldn’t admit it but he had had doubts about Sherlock’s abilities as a lover, but he would gladly take them all back. Khan’s head sunk to Molly’s chest, her hands stroking his hair. Between Sherlock’s powerful thrusts and Molly nibbling at his ear, he was completely wrecked. These two would be his death. 

Sherlock came with a strangled yell as he pushed into Khan. His blood was pounding in his ears as he gasped to catch his breath. He gently pulled out of Khan, placing loving kisses over the man’s back as he collapsed beside Molly. “Don’t stop,” he muttered to the two, wiggling to put his head on Molly’s chest and to watch as Khan’s cock appeared and disappeared as he gave shallow thrusts into Molly.

Moving his hand to the juncture between his King’s and His Queen’s joined bodies, Sherlock began to teasingly circle Molly’s clitoris; smirking silently when Molly grasped at his hair, pulling at the follicles. "Faster, Please!" Molly called her voice a delicious moan to both Sherlock’s and Khan’s ears. Khan moved, bracing his legs; leaning down to meet Sherlock’s mouth in a brutal, demanding kiss; just as he surged deeply into Molly, feeling her wall tighten with her release; as he too came.

Khan groaned into Sherlock’s mouth as he came, his legs feeling weak and collapsed on the bed, wrapped around Molly like ivy. He lazily kissed Sherlock, tugging at the man’s lips with his teeth as they rest against their Queen. 

Molly hummed contentedly as she stroked their hair and down their bare backs. She smiled, her eyes closed as she felt Sherlock nuzzling her neck. “I like this rehabilitation,” she murmured. 

Khan’s hand slid down over her leg and settled on her thigh, his thumb stroking over the slick skin. His eyes opened and met Sherlock’s blue-green gaze. Sherlock reached out, his hand resting on the back of Khan’s head and drew him forward, kissing him softly, his teeth nipping at Khan’s red lips before deepening it further. Molly propped herself up on her elbows and watched her boys. She tapped them on the shoulders and they parted, looking up at her through heavily lidded eyes. She drew them up and kissed them both deeply.

\--

Drowsing idly on a sleeping Sherlock’s chest, Khan reached for his queen, who should have been cuddle up to the small of Sherlock’s back; feeling cold, bereft, sheets he lifted his head, a frown across his face as he searched Sherlock’s room for a glimpse of the petite woman. Hearing more than seeing the water running through the walls gave Khan his answer to where his Queen was. Disentangling himself from Sherlock, Khan rose, stretching his sweat slicked skin; while he padded over to the bathroom door. Throwing over his shoulder, as he heard his Dragon’s grumble of disquiet, “It’ll be a lot warmer in the shower, if you’d like to surprise our Queen, my Dragon.”

Sherlock buried his face in the pillow. The idea of surprising Molly in the shower was a good one, as was staying in bed and waiting for his lovers to return. Flopping back onto his back he looked in the direction of the shower and where Khan was standing in the doorway waiting for Sherlock. 

Throwing off the thin sheet, he crossed to Khan, running a hand down his face. “As much as I am enjoying these endeavors, we do need sleep,” he muttered, running a hand down Khan’s arm as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

The warmth of the steam wafted through the room. Molly’s slight form could be seen as a blurry shadow through the white curtain. Khan reached forward and pulled it back slightly before allowing Sherlock to step in and Khan closely followed. Sherlock grabbed the cloth and gel and once he worked the cloth into a soapy lather, he began massaging it into Molly’s back. She spun around with a squeak of surprise, her feet slipping slightly on the wet floor of the shower. Khan grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and pulled her upright with a sheepish grin. Sherlock kissed her apologetically before he began washing her front.

Looking at Sherlock’s face, Molly could tell whose idea it was to join her in the shower. Laughing, she purred “My adorable grumpy Dragon,” pressing a kiss to his nose at his shocked and disgruntled face. 

“Adorable? I am not adorable, Molly!” 

Khan, laughing, started on washing Molly’s hair. “I don’t know, Sherlock, you are…grumpy this morning.” Khan said side stepping the adorable word. 

Rolling her eyes, Molly turned towards Khan, and spoke with a devilish twinkle in her eyes, “But, My King, Don’t you think My Adorable Dragon is just so adorable today?”

Khan winced at Molly’s words. While yes, his Dragon was quite adorable when he was grumpy, he didn’t need Sherlock being grumpy all day. Khan turned to Sherlock and cradled his head between his hands. “You look adorable, but you are grumpy too,” he said winking at his Dragon.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the childish compliment. “I’m not adorable,” he muttered as Khan turned back to rinse the shampoo from Molly’s hair. Sherlock really didn’t need another shower, but he stepped under the stream anyway, pressing himself close to Molly in order to rinse off the dried remnants of their activities. Satisfied, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before returning to his bedroom. 

There really was no need to redress so he just flopped back onto the bed, and pulled a sheet back over himself. He watched as Khan and Molly returned a few minutes later before climbing into bed beside him.

Molly rest her head on Sherlock’s chest and he wrapped an arm around her, tilting his head at an awkward angle to kiss the top of her head. Khan draped his leg over Sherlock’s, a hand running along Sherlock’s thigh as he looked up at his Dragon. Sherlock rolled his head to the other side and looked down at Khan. Khan stretched up slightly and kissed Sherlock gently. Molly watched them with a serene smile. She lowered her gaze to admire other parts of them. Smiling wickedly to herself as she saw Sherlock’s cock beginning to harden, she wiggled herself slightly and flicked her tongue over the head. Sherlock parted from Khan and looked down at his Queen, watching as she took him in her mouth. 

"Oh god!" Sherlock moaned, his head thrown back against the mattress. Could he really go again? Sure, he could, but his body was heavy with exhaustion as well. Clearly, Molly was feeling well enough and he wondered if it had anything to do with Khan’s blood now also coursing through her veins. Molly released Sherlock for a moment before sitting up and moving to straddle his body. His hand slid up to her wet cunt and stroked her gently; reveling in the gasps and moans that came from her as he found the spots she enjoyed most. Stroking him, she finally moved until she was sitting over his hard cock. She slowly lowered herself onto him, her hands resting on his thighs as took him in. 

Khan watched as Molly slowly rocked her hips, riding Sherlock gradually increasing her pace. Khan climbed up the bed to kneel at Sherlock’s head and bent down to kiss him. Molly’s gasps grew louder and Sherlock grabbed the back of Khan’s head. 

"Before you do anything, I need to know something," he murmured, his eyes screwed tight as he felt Molly grinding her pelvis into his, trying to increase the friction on her clit as she rode him. 

"Anything, my Dragon," Khan returned with a hiss as Sherlock took Khan’s prick in hand and licked a long stripe along the underside.

Sherlock drew his mouth away and continued to stroke Khan as he stared at the Augment. “Is it possible to alter someone who is already human into what you are?” he asked, no longer unable to begin meeting Molly thrust for thrust. His hips began jerking under their own accord and his eyes grew tense as he sought out Khan. 

Khan tapped Molly on the shoulder as her gasps turned into keens. Sherlock could feel her coming close and sighed as she stopped moving. Khan gestured for her to turn around and for Sherlock to roll over. They did as instructed, Molly’s head pushed back into the mattress as Sherlock reentered her. Khan got to his knees behind Sherlock, and carefully, with fingers moistened from Molly’s dripping cunt and his own saliva to begin working Sherlock’s ass. 

Sherlock groaned, dropping his head to Molly’s chest as Khan worked him, keeping his hand steady as Sherlock continued slow thrusts into Molly. Sherlock was learning and it didn’t take long for him to be ready. Khan positioned himself and pushed slowly into Sherlock, hearing the detective exhale slowly as the pressure built. Once fully seated, Khan began shallow thrusts, each thrust pushing Sherlock into Molly. 

Sherlock groaned into Molly’s skin before beginning his own thrusts again. He was focused, even as his brain tried to spiral out of control and to just feel every little emotion that bubbled in his chest. He hadn’t thought it possible to love anyone, but Molly had come along and showed him the way. Then there was Khan, first Sherlock had been riddled with jealousy, wanting to win Molly over before it was too late, but Khan had been a surprise, willing to share their Queen and allow Sherlock his way with her, while also introducing him to a world of possibilities. While their situation may not have been the most orthodox, it worked for them and that was all that mattered. 

The clenching of Molly’s walls on his cock, and his and Khan’s names spilling from her lips as she came brought Sherlock out of his brain and back to the present, where his hips slammed into Molly’s and Khan’s slammed into his ass. Sherlock pulled out of Molly, allowing her the pleasure of watching her boys through the fog of post-coital bliss. Sherlock braced himself on all fours, his hand between his legs as he palmed himself rapidly, Molly slid under him, her mouth wrapping around his cock and it threw him over the edge. Sherlock came with a shout, his prick twitching in Molly’s mouth as he spilled in her. His eyes grew wide and Khan looked up over Sherlock’s back as Molly sat up and swallowed. 

Khan grabbed the back of her head and pulled him to her, taking her lips in a bruising kiss and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He could taste the saltiness of Sherlock’s release in her mouth as he thrust against his Dragon. He came with a groan into Molly’s mouth, his cum dripping into Sherlock’s ass and dropping onto the sheets. He released Molly and she curled up watching them with a smile as Khan slowly pulled out of Sherlock and both kissed lazily.

Khan took Sherlock’s head between his hands and stared into the blue-green abyss. “Later, my Dragon. What you asked of can be discussed later.” Molly held out her hands for her boys and both crawled up the bed to her, entangling their bodies together as they rest.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always nothing belongs to me.

Alone. That was the first thing Khan noticed when he woke. The white of what appeared to be a hospital room, the sterile smell that accompanied it. But nothing made sense. He could remember very little of his life before. He could remember the week away, he could remember the trip to Russia, he could remember the war, but then nothing. 

That was three months ago. Now, Khan, officially known as Commander John Harrison, agent of the lucrative Section 31, felt enslaved. Marcus always talked of the war, the weapons needed for the war, and it was Khan’s job to ensure they were ready for whenever this war happened. But Khan had another plan. Glancing over his shoulder, his gaze hard, he made sure he was clear before punching in the code for the holding bay deep beneath the Kelvin Memorial Archive.

The door slid open with a hiss and Khan stepped inside. His heart hammered in his chest as he surveyed the seventy-two silver tubes lining the bay. He began to walk, his feet echoing off the metal floor. He peered inside, smiling at the familiar faces of John, Mary, and Charlotte Watson, of Anthea and Mycroft Holmes. He stopped about half way down, feeling the loss and anger welling up as he gazed at the most familiar faces. He stepped between the cryotubes; he placed his hands over the glass on each and bowed his head. 

Raising his head, his eyes were dead and cold; he stepped back into the aisle between the tubes and pulled the silver chain from under his shirt. Three gold bands hung off the end and he clenched them in his fist before he tucked it back under the tight black shirt. 

Khan turned on his heel and left the bay, he would get them back, his Dragon and his Queen, he would save them and revive them from their stasis, the plan already formulating in his superior mind. He would exact his vengeance against Admiral Marcus and Starfleet for keeping his life from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. Thank you all for reading and following this.
> 
> Note: the time jump is intentional so you, my lovely readers, can fill the blanks however you please.


End file.
